If We Were a Movie
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: Future Tori Vega lands a Role in a Movie that will launch her acting career but how will she stay focus with so many distractions by her co-star and more
1. The Call

If we we're a movie

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

Okay here is a new Chapter Fic. I hope you enjoy it just as much as you enjoy 'Playing House'

Oh and I wanna thank 'SKRowling' You've been a big help Thank you.

My boyfriend is the biggest ass in the world. Why am I still with him? I love Ryder, I do but I don't know how much more I can take. Okay I know you guys are wondering why I'm with Ryder Daniels. The guy that tried to use me to get a good grade. Well after 'HA' we started going to the same college. He changed a lot or so I thought. He was so sweet, cool, nice, and he wasn't using anymore girls.

So I decided to give him another chance. Everything was fine the first two years of college. Yeah we had our fights and disagreementsbut that is nothing compared to now. After the two good years things just started to go downhill. He started cheating, lying, and being the biggest jerk ever. Again I don't know why I'm still with him but after every girl he slept with, every lie he told, and every time he started trying to crush my dreams he still finds a way to keep me from leaving and staying with him. My friends always tell me to leave him but I can't. Love sucks, but the sex is amazing! That is how he keepsme from leaving and saying some stuff like 'I'm sorry' and 'I won't do it again,'and 'I love you'.

After he says that we end up having makeup sex and me feeling like an idiot for staying with him after all the times his hurt me.

"I'm just saying, you're getting a little rusty." Ryder says shrugging like its nothing. See asshole.

"Fuck you okay. My acting is fine." I snap at him walking into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water out the fridge.

"Come on Tori I'm just telling you the honest truth. That's what we need to have in this relationship, honesty." He says following me. I glare at him as I drink some of the water.

"Your right we do need honesty. So tell me the truth are you cheating on me again?" I asks and he scratches the back of his neck smiling sheepishly not making eye contact. And I have my answer right there. My heart can't break anymore than it already is and it's not a surprise that he did. "Get out." I say and he looks up at me starting to put on that same act I've seen a million times.

"Tori, you just can't as-"

"Get out, and don't come back till you're ready to tell the truth." I say pushing past him and going to the door holding it open for him. I wanted to say don't come back at all but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Don't wait up." He says grabbing his jacket off the couch and walking out the door.

"I won't." I say slamming the door. And I don't. He can suck my dick. If I had one. Whatever. It's always like this kick him out comes back the next day and makes up. A endless fucking cycle that I can't seem to get out of.

LINE BREAK

"So how did your audition go?" Andre' asks as we have lunch. Yea I keep in touch with all my friends from 'HA'. Well besides Jade. I only know she's alive is from the movies she actedin and screen plays. Andre' became a famous music producer and singer, Cat became is a famous singer and actress, Robbie a famous music writer, and Beck a famous actor. Oh and Trina famous singer. Shocked right? I was too but over the years her singing got better and now she's on tour. As for me singer and actress just got off tour and I'm taking a break from singing working on my acting career some more.

"I feel it went great. I'm still a little nervous though. This movie can really launch my acting career. It's being produced by the biggest producers in Hollywood. Well that's what my agent said. She told me about the audition knowing that I want to focus on my acting so I went." I say taking a sip of water.

"No need to be nervous girl, you can land this role successfully, just like the other ones." Andre' is always so positive. He is such a great friend that is why I keep him around. "So did they call yet?"

"Naw not yet it hasn't been too long since my audition so I'm not too nervous." Just when I finish saying that my cell phone rings on table flashing the number for my agent Eliza.I look at Andre' giving him the one second finger before picking up the phone.

"Hey E what's up?" I ask moving my salad around on my plate.

"Oh nun much just that you got the part!" MY eyes go wide and I drop my fork. I look at Andre' and he looks kind of amused.

"I-I got the part?" I ask not believing it.

"Yes you got the part, you having a meeting with Mr. West tomorrow at three at the 'WP' I'll send you the address."

"Mr. West?" That sounds so familiar.

"The producer of the movie. Come on Tori how do you not know about Jason West? Like I said before he is one of the biggest producers in Hollywood. He made your favorite movie 'Crazy' Ring any bell?" Oh how could I forget I love that movie. It's not a scary movie it's more of a thriller. It's really good. I've seen him before on one of those producers of the year thing. His one of those young producers he, looks like someone I've seen before but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Oh yea I remember thanks Eliza."

"Congratulations."

Review please. Let me know what you think.


	2. Meeting

If we were a movie

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

Thank you guys for the reviews and Favorites.

Meeting

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Stupid alarm I hate that thing. I groan rolling over smacking the top of the alarm clock shutting it off. I open my eyes slowly knowing that the sun is going to be shining in. I squint my eyes as I look over at the alarm clock seeing it say 7:04. I know the meeting is at 3:00 but me being a womanit'sgoing to take me forever to get ready. Also it should because today is important and you know that saying 'First impressions are everything.' Well I want my first impression to be the greatest.

*Ding Dong*

Ugh! Who could that be? It's too early to be dealing with people right now. Sorry not much of a morning person. Mostly on Monday's, but come on really who likes Monday's? I throw the covers off immediately missing the warmth as I climb out of bed. The door bell rings again as I walk down the hall of my condo. I look through the peek hole and see its Ryder. I groan rolling my eyes. I really don't feel like dealing with him.

"Don't you have key?" I ask annoyed not opening the door.

"Tori open the door." He says sounding just as annoyed.

"Give me a good reason why." I say walking away from the door going to the kitchen turning on the TV, turning to the cam channel seeing Ryder standing there. The cool thing about this place is that it has a camera at the door and a mic so if I go into the kitchen, my room, or living room all I have to do is turn on the TV put it on a certain channel and then I could see who ever is at the door and I could talk to them to thanks to the mics on the TV.

"Tori I'm not in the mood can you just open the door." He says making me roll my eyes again as I start making coffee.

"I guess you're going to be stuck out thereI'm not in the mood." I say letting him know I'm not about to open the door.

"Damn it Tori come on. Okay yes I cheated and I'm sorry. Can you please open the door?" He sounds so sincere but that sorry is just as empty has the last.

"You're such a liar." I say leaning against the counter with the cup of coffee in my hand looking at Ryder has he stands at the door with his head against the door looking frustrated and tried.

"I know I lied in the past but I'm not this time I swear. Please open the door." Whoa! Okay that's new. He never said that before. I still don't know he is an actor and he could easily just be lying.

"I can't trust you Ryder. You lied and cheated so many times I don't know." I say honestly, I don't know. I love him so much but he's hurt me so much.

"Move douche bag." Eliza is a real piece of work. She does not like Ryder at all. She calls him every bad name you can think of. I love her because she's not one of those uptight agents. She's more laid back and she speaks her mind as you can tell.

"Shut up." He shots back glaring at her.

"Tori open up we got some business to take care of." She says ignoring him. I open the door he'sgoing to come in and I don't want that. Forget it I'll deal with him later. I sigh loudly pushing myself away from the counter sitting my coffee down and walking to the door unlocking and opening it seeing Eliza and Ryder killing each other with their eyes before they both look at me. Eliza smiling and Ryder with hopeful eyes. Heis so full of shit. I move out the way letting Eliza in but moving in the way before Ryder could come in.

"We will talk about us later." I say sternly and he nods. I move out the way letting him. I close the door turning around seeing Eliza walking out the kitchen with my coffee in her hand glaring at Ryder as he walks into the back.

"I really hate that dick. Why are you still with him?" She asks sitting down on the couch sipping my coffee.

"I don't know and it's a whole pot of coffee in there, you could have got your own." I say making her shrug and take another sip.

"Tori stop putting yourself through this okay. I hate seeing you hurt like this." she says looking me right in the eyes letting me know she's sincere.

"I know but I don't wanna talk about him right now, so let's get down to business." I say wanting to change the subject. My morning is already sucking I don't want to make it worse.

"Okay well I've been getting calls and emails about some TV stations wanting to do an interview with you about the movie you're soon to be staring in. Did you check your mail?"

"Damn, how did they know already? I haven't even signed the contractyet. And I couldn't even get out of bed yet before the doorbell started ringing so no I didn't check my mail." I say surprised but not too much. Word spreads fast.

"I know right... The heat is on, and all media is chomping at the bit as to who was going to commit to the movie since it is so controversial."

"So… what do I do now? How am I supposed to spin that?" I ask Eliza.

"Say nothing until after you meet Mr. West. We'll see what he and the studio heads say. Plus seeing how you are the biggest superstar right now they are willing to wait. If you get caught up by them just deny everything and verify nothing." Eliza said simply. She takes another sip of my coffee and continues. "Besides, the people already know Mr. West is working on a new project, and he is considering you for a role in it. People talk it's just confirmation the media is looking for." Eliza explains. My brain hurt.

"Okay I'll think about it later right now I need to shower eat and get my coffee." I say taking the half empty cup of coffee away from Eliza making her laugh.

"Since I love you I'm going to go get your favorite breakfast from 'Burger King.'" Eliza said patting my head has she gets off the couch going to the door.

"Don't forget the extra syrup." I call to her before she walks out the door.

"I know." She says back before closing the door behind her. I lean back on the couch sighing loudly. I hate mornings.

Line Break

I grab my car keys off the coffee table and my jacket off the back of the door about leave out. Its 2:30, good I will make it to my meeting in time. 'WP' isn't far from my condo just up the street and a around the corner down a few blocks. I always drive past that building but never really paid attention to it.

"Hey Tori where you headed?" Ryder ask coming out of the back.

"A meeting." I say grabbing the door knob.

"Oh, what time you coming back?" He ask sitting down on the couch.

"I don't know why?" I asks turning around looking at him suspiciously. Ass is probably thinking about cheating.

"Just asking."

"Look Ryder if you're thinking about cheating don't do it here." I say opening the door.

"What the fuck Tori! I already told you I was sor-."

"Your sorry don't mean shit. Look I don't have time for this." I say leaving out and slamming the door. Okay Tori calm down. Don't get yourself all worked up. As I get on the elevator my phone starts to ring.

"Hello." I say after pushing the button on my blue tooth headset as I get on the elevator.

"Hey Sis, a little birdie told me that you were starring in that new movie." Trina says in the other end of the phone as I get into my car pulling out of the parking garage and heading towards 'WP'

"Stay off Twitter." I say knowing that's how she found out Trina is a twitter addict. She doesn't watch TV unless she has to or she's on it.

"You know I can't do that, so is it true?" She asks and I can hear her smiling.

"I'm not starring in anything…yet." I say and Trina squeals in excitement. "Shh, Listen Trina you can't say anything. Okay because if you do I will fly all the way to Europe and kick your ass." I threaten. She knows I'm serious when I threaten her like that.

"I won't geez. I was just asking." She says and I can picture her now throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Good, love you Trin." I say smiling.

"Love you too and right now I am so jealous. You get to work for that hunk of a producer Jason West." Trina says making me laugh and roll my she isn't lying he is pretty hot.

"Yea I do, Aye doesn't he look familiar to you?" I ask just now thinking about it. I've seen him before and his name is ringing big bells in my head right now but I can't get it off the tip of my tongue.

"Kind of but whatever what you need to do is jump him the moment you see him." I start cracking up after that. Trina is very slow I swear.

"Trina you're trying to get me fired before I can even sign the contract." I say calming down.

"Well after you do sign it; jump him."

"Trina you need special help." I say laughing.

"Yea I do, but you still love me." She says cockily.

"Yea I do, look Trina I have to go. I'll call you after my meeting." I say pulling into the parking lot of 'WP'.

"Okay talk to you later sis."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." She says before the phone line goes dead. I look at the time and its 2:50. Perfect timing. I look in the rear view mirror checking to make sure my makeup isn't too heavy and hair is perfect before getting out. I start towards the building walking inside. This place is really nice. Its white black and glass. I know that sounds kind of funny but it is. The walls are white the carpet is black and the walls and some other stuff is made of glass. I look around a little before going to the receptions desk.

"Hey." I say making the brunette with the light caramel skin look up at me. Her hazel eyes widen and a big smile makes its way onto her face.

"Wow." She breathes out looking me up and down. I can't help but blush a little as she checks me out. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to—it's just that you're Tori Vega." She stutters a little before looking down blushing.

"No, no it's okay and yes I am." I say feeling special every time when fans get all star stuck over me. This is one of the reasons I wanted to be famous. To be recognize for doing something I love. "I'm here to see Mr. West."

"Yes that's right he did say you would be coming today and you're right on time." She says finally able to make contact with me again. "I'm going to call letting him know you're here." She says smiling as she picks up the phone. I just nod waiting patiently. "Mr. West… Miss. Vega is here for her three o'clock meeting….. Okay I'll bring her right up." She says into the phone before hanging up smiling at me as she stands. She has a really nice smile. "Okay if you would just follow me." She said walking around the desk leading me to the elevators. I can't help but check her out a little. She has on a black dress suit that hugs her body perfectly. I would so hit that if I wasn't with Ryder and I bet he would too if he hadn't already. Okay yea I'm bi and the media know that too no big deal.

We take the short a trip on the elevator up to the tenth floor and when the door opens it opens right into an office. My mouth drops to the floor when I see how amazing this office looks. I would so live here. It has the same color has the rest of this place but it has awards on the wall movies his created and if you look straight ahead you get a great view of LA. The brunette andI walk fully into the office

"Mr. West, Miss. Vega is here." The brunette says into the office

"Ahh, Welcome Miss. Tori Vega." Says a man voice turning around in his chair from the view of LA standing up. He is even sexier in person. Damn, who does he look like? He has short brown hair that is somewhat in the style of a monhank, blue eyes, broad shoulders, in a black suit. "Please have a seat. Thank you Naomi." He says smiling a very sexy smile even if he isn't trying to I don't think.

"You're welcome." She says before getting back on the elevator. I look back at her smiling. She gives me a flirty smile before giving me another once over before the doors close. I might get her number before I leave. I take a seat in front of the glass desk smiling at Jason has sits down.

"When I saw your audition tape I was blown away. Your perfect for the role of 'Crystal'." He says enthusiastically his blue eyes brighten up. I'm racking my brain trying to figure out who the hell he looks like.

"Really?" I ask feeling my hands start to sweat. Tori don't start freaking out. Your already here no room for being nervous.

"Oh, yea. You were amazing. I've seen your other movies and you did a great job. I've been wanting to work with you for a long time. But every time I tried to get in touch with you, you were either on tour or already working on a movie. And now that I got you I can't pass this up. Once I seen your tape I knew that I couldn't pass up the opportunity of working with the most talent, beautiful Tori Vega." I blush a bright red as he complements me and boost my ego.

"Thank you. I've been wanting to work with you too. 'Crazy' is an amazing movie I love." I say and he smiles nodding.

"Thank you. Would you like anything to drink?" he asks pointing to the soda fountain on the other side of his office. My eyes go wide at the many different choices.

"Oh no, thank you." I say not really thirsty. To nervous

"Okay, well let's get down to movie is based on Crystal a hard working business woman and wife who works to hard and hardly has time for her husband. He Finds someone else and leaves her. To heal, Crystal throws herself into her work still holding out hope that she will work it out with him. Well one day at work she gets a new temp to replace her secretary named Valerie. 'Valarie' is very seductive and care two women discover that they have some type of attraction for each other causing Crystal to avoid contact with Valarie unless it has something to do with work. It all goes out the window one night when Valarie convinces Crystal to go out with her for a girl's night. Well that night Crystal really does let loose. Mean Crystal and Valarie have a very, VERY fun night." Wow this movie is going to be great but …

"Wait… what do you mean by a very fun night?" I ask raising and eyebrow.

"I mean… there is a sex scene. Between Crystal and Valarie." He says and I'm shocked. I've kissed a woman before on the big screen but sex never. "I hope your okay with that because I really want you in this movie and I already have the script." He says snapping me out of my thoughts as he holds up the script.

"Oh no, its fine just a little shocked." I say honestly.

"Tori my vision of how the movie is going to go is centered around this very vivid and poignant scene. I want to make sure your really okay with this. I don't want to make you uncomfortable in any way." He says using hand gestures.

"Really I'm fine with it. Like I said I was just a little shocked." I say making him smile and clap his hands.

"Good that's great. Now that you know what the movie is about here is your contact. Take your time to look it over. Once you sign this you're in officially in.

"I'll have my agent take a look at it." I say smiling.

"Okay well your agent has my number. I am really looking forward to working with you." Jason says standing holding his hand out. I stand up smiling taking his hand and shaking it. I still can't figure out who he looks like.

"Same here." I say has we let go of each other.

LINE BREAK

"Everything seems to be in place. All you have to do is sign it." Eliza says looking over the contract one last time before handing it to me.

"Cool." I say taking it from her and signing it.

"Okay let me call let them know that you're in and I will drop the contract off for you." Eliza says taking out her cellphone. I can't believe this. I'm going to be working with one of the biggest producers in Hollywood. I can't wait to get to work. "Okay….. Thank you…. bye." Eliza says just now getting off the phone. "Okay everything is set. I will bring you back your script after I drop off your contract and you have a meet and greet Friday." Eliza says smiling really big. I can finally see who I'm going to be working with.

Review lovely readers they make my day.


	3. Meet and Greet

Disclaimers: Don't own Victorious

Here you go enjoy.

Meet in Greet

"Who the fuck is this?" Ryder yells holding up my phone showing me the text message from Naomi. That said **'I can't wait to see you tonight.;).'** Just for the record I didn't cheat with her I just got her number and she was telling me she can't wait to see at the meet and greet and she was flirting. But Ryder dumb ass didn't read the rest of the texts.

"None of yourdamn business. You shouldn't be going through my phone." I say snatching the phone from him and putting it in my bra.

"Who the hell is Naomi?" He asks as I grab the flat irons and go into the bathroom.

"A new friend made when I went to my meeting." I say starting to do my hair.

"Some business meeting. So did you enjoy it?" He is the biggest ass known to man. He knows he's not right to accuse me of anything because he is the main one fucking again, you judge things by the way you live, and he's living dirty.

"Did I enjoy what? Oh having her bend me over the desk and eat me out till I cum like crazy then yes I did." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"You're just so fucking funny." He says giving me a fake smile.

"I know, I'm a riot." I say throwing another sarcastic remark at him.

"Tori open up." I hear Eliza say ringing the doorbell. I turn around looking at the little screen seeing Eliza wearing a black V-neck dress showing off her cleavage. The hem of the dress stops at her knees; it hugs her curves but loosen up at the wore black heels and her brown hair is slightly curled. Eliza can so get it too. She kind of looks like 'Eliza Dushku.' It's funny how their names are the same and they kind of look alike.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snaps at Eliza.

"Shut the hell upsleazebag. I'm here to see Tori we have somewhere to go tonight." I hold back a laugh at the name Eliza called him as I walk out the bathroom going to the front door letting her in.

"Yea you're going to see Naomi." He says as he walks into the kitchen. Eliza mouths the words 'Who's Naomi?' I shake my head rolling my eyes mouthing the words 'Just go along.'

"Oh Naomi, yea I've met her before she's one hot piece of ass." Eliza says and it takes everything in me not to laugh as we walk into the back.

"What the fuck?" We hear Ryder yell from the kitchen. We both contain our laughter as I start working on my hairagain.

"I'm surprised you hadn't met her yet seeing how you fuck everything that moves." Eliza says and I crack up laughing.

"Mind your business." He growls has he reappears back into the doorway. Eliza really knows how to get under his skin.

"I have a meet and greet to go to tonight. That's what Naomi was talking about." I explain to Ryder.

"Then why the fuck was she winking at you then?" He asks making Eliza and I laugh.

"She likes me." I say biting my lip as I look at him through the mirror winking at him. He gives me another fake smile.

"What meet and greet? So you can meet other people you can mess around with?" He is unbelievable.

"That more in your department." Eliza says making a very good point.

"You kn-."

"It's for the new movie I'm starring in." I cut him off before they start going at each other. "I'm done let me get my purse and jacket so we can go." I say finishing up my hair.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" He asks.

"What I do is none of your business." I say pushing past him.I stop at the mirror in my room and touch-up my make up a little before grabbing my phone, purse, house keys and jacket.

"It is if you're my girl." He says following me. I scoff rolling my eyes has Eliza and I head for the front door.

"Oh so I'm your girl now? I wasn't your girl all those times you went out and cheated on me." I say not believing he had the nerve to say that.

"Tori you know-."

"Save it." I say not letting him finish. He is so full of it. His just going to tell me lies and go mess around again so it's not even worth listen too.

"You look good." Eliza complements has we start towards the elevator. I look at myself in the mirror elevator doors. I'm wearing a red dress that stops above my knees showing off my tan legs with black sweater over it, and black heels. I look so different from when I was in high school. My hair has gotten longer and my body has got curvier and it filled out in all the right places. Now that I am a woman I have some serious T and A.

"Thank you, and you don't look all that bad yourself." I say has we ride the elevator down to the parking lot.

"Well thank you. I plan on picking someone up by the end of the night." she says trying to show some more of her cleavage. I laugh rolling my eyes. Every time we go out she always has to take somebody home, but she is a huge flirt. She gets numbers and don't call unless she really likes you.

"Aye, no flirting, getting numbers and not calling." I demand playfully.

"Come on now you know me. I got a rep to keep up." She says has we get into her car and heading to the party.

"That is not a good rep." I say laughing.

"That's why I don't flirt with everyone like you're no good boyfriend. With me it's like an audition. I see what I'm working with and if I like what I see you get the call but if I don't you don't get shit." She says and I start cracking up.

"You're such a bad girl." I say making her shake her headin a child like manner.

"No, I'm picky. That does not make me a bad person." She says making me roll my eyes.

"Whatever you say. What time does it start?" I ask about the meet and greet.

"Huh 8:00. It's 6:40, we have time. It's at that Jason house."

"For real? Wow, I saw his house on 'MTV' cribs its huge and gorgeous." I say remembering seeing the breath taking mansion. It has 3 stories a huge backyard with a playground, underground, indoor, outdoor pool, a huge basement with a game room, home theater, a meditation room, play room for kids, workout room, two kitchens, ten bed rooms with their own bathrooms, five cars, two dogs and one cat. His mom lives with him with a few other family members. I know he didn't live in that big whole house by his self. His only 25 and he has that big place. He must have to work really hard to get where he is now.

"Yea it is.I wouldn't mind living there."

"Same here, when we get there maybe we could get a real tour." I say looking over at Eliza who's smiling.

"Yea and maybe we could take him to one of those bed rooms and jump him."

"Oh goodness, you sound just like Trina." I say laughing rethinking about my phone call from Trina.

"Well at least one of us know that he need to get jumped." Eliza says looking over at me wiggling her eyebrows. I just laugh rolling my eyes. "So do you know anyone else that's in the movie?" Eliza asks and I shake my head no.

"Nope not yet and that's kind of the point of this meet and greet." I say and she flicks me off.

"I know that I was just asking you butthole." She says and we both laugh.

LINE BREAK

We just pulled up to Jason's house and it's more beautiful in person then on TV. He has his own parking lot for crying out loud! Eliza and I stare in awe at the beautiful mansion till someone knocks on the window and it's the valet. A VALET! Man this dude is like super rich. Eliza and I get out the car walking up the stairs to the front door. Eliza rings the doorbell and a bald guy in a tux opens the door waving his hand and bowing in a 'You may enter' type of way. We both smiling nodding and a thank you type of way has we walk inside. I don't get too steps away from the door when I see how amazingly gorgeous this place didn't get that far either because she's staring with slack jaw too. This place is… Just wow! I can't even tell you how beautiful this house is.

"Welcome ladies." We both snap out of our trance and looking at Jason and Naomi who's throwing a flirty smile at me.

"Thank you for having us. I have got to tell you that your house is breathtaking." I complement using little hand gestures to get my point across.

"Thank you. It took a while and a lot of hard work to get her but I'm here." He says smiling and using some hand gestures of his own.

"I bet it did." I hear Eliza say under her breath as she looks around some more.

"You're welcome." I say smiling.

"Well please join the party your just in time." We both smile following Jason and Naomi down a hall.

"She was so checking you out." Eliza whisper to me with a smirk on her face.

"That's Naomi." I say making Eliza gasp quietly.

"She is hot." Eliza has a thing for like dark caramel typed skinned people.

"Yea, she is." I say checking her out a little myself before a picture on the wall catches my attention. I stop for a second looking at the picture seeing Jade West. Why does he have a picture of Jade on his wall? Before I could take in the picture I'm getting pulled away.

"Look at this place." Eliza exclaims excitedly pulling me the rest of the way coming into a room full of people. From the looks of this room it's the living room. It's all white. From what Jason said on the TV is that nobody ever comes in here unless it's a party.

"Would you like a drink?" Asks a blond waiter with a charming smile.

"Thank you." I say as Eliza and take a drink off the tray and we walk away. I take a sip of the drink and its champagne. It's really good. I take another sip looking around seeing Cat who just saw me and is on her way to me. Cat has changed but not a lot little taller, her body has filled out, and she has a nose piercing, but she kept her red velvet hair. Over the years she let it go back to its normal brown but she grew attached to her red hair so she dyed it back.

"Tori." Cat squeals happily hugging me. I hug back just as happily.

"Hey Cat."I've talked to Cat on the phone but it isn't the same has seeing her in person.

"Hey Eliza." Cat says smiling shyly at Eliza like a little kid does when they have a crush on someone. Cat's child like matter is still present but when it comes to business her serious side comes out. Cat has always had a little crush on Eliza. It's so cute.

"Hey Cat." Eliza greets coolly. Eliza knows Cat has a crush on her and she thinks it's cute too. They never ask each other out they just flirt with each other.

"So Cat what are you doing here? Woo are you in the movie?" I ask happily Cat and I have never done a movie together and I would love to.

"Sorry no, I didn't audition working on my next album remember?"

"Oh yea that's right then what are you doing here?" I ask confused as to why she's here. I thought this was for the cast and other people that have something to do with the movie to meet each other.

"I'm here with someone." Cat says and before I could ask who Jason walks back over to us.

"Hey Tori I want you meet the whole cast." Jason says holding out his arm and I lock mine with his and we walk over to a group of people on the other side of the room.

"Everyone I would like to finally welcome the wonderful Tori Vega." Everyone turns around and I see someone I never thought I would see. Jade claps even Jade. I guess this is who Cat came with.

"It is really nice to meet you all. I can't wait to work with you." I say happily looking around at the new faces. I take in some of the new faces but I can't really focus on them because Jade looks really good. Remember when Jade said she went from an A to a D in eight grade? Well I think they got a little bigger and it shows thanks to the long black dress that is really showing off her cleavage. Jade still has her piercing and from what I've seen in movies when she had a bikini scene she got her belly button pierced. She still has her black hair and her eyes… wait. I look at Jade then Jason then back at Jade is that her—Oh!

"Well everyone enjoy the night get to know each other." Everyone nods and I still can't take my eyes off Jade. I look at Jason has he talks to someone else before I look back at Jade who is now standing right in front of me. My eyes go wide as I look into the blue eyes of a shark I used to know. They had softened I supposed. They didn't own that guarded edge they had when we were teens. I used to love looking at them, trying to figure her out. Now, however, mine were the guarded eyes.

I averted my eyes why? I don't know… Shame? Why should I be ashamed? I was a star! Even bigger than her. But still, I need to keep myself protected. She may have changed, but God only knew how much.

"Well hello." Jade says using that voice she always used in high school. I hadn't heard that voice in a minute and I didn't think Jade could still do it.

"You're related to Jason." I say finally finding the right words to respond. "You're his sister." I say feeling stupid for finally figuring that out. How could I not figure it out the blue eyes and that smirk should have been a dead giveaway and the picture on the wall.

"How long did it take for you to figure that out?" Jade tease. I playfully glare at her.

"Either you're here cause you're in the movie or your just hear because you family?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Which one do you think?" Jade asks rising and eyebrow crossing her arms.

"Please tell me it's 'cause your family." I say flat out hoping it's true. If Jade was in the movie it would be hell. As you know Jade and I are like oil and vinegar. We don't get along that well. But put us together we make a mean vinaigrette. The thing is that I'm too damn grown to deal with this.

"Well unfortunately for you I'm in the movie." Jade says and I hold back a groan. Yea unfortunately.

"So how did you land this role?" I ask raising an eyebrow thinking that her brother probably just gave it to her. Then again he probably didn't.

"Are you trying to say that I just got this role because I'm family?" Jade asks sounding kind of offended. I just raise an eyebrow. "I don't need family to get my roles. I auditioned just like you did." She paused and looked at me suspiciously, "Or did you?" Jade asks brandishing that trademark smirking we all have come to love.

"Fuck you Jade." I growl her. She would think I fucked her brother to get a role.

She grins at my reaction. Her blue eyes darkening. "Now? Or do you want to wait till the end of the party?" Jade asks and I gasp making her laugh.

"Hey Jade." I hear Eliza says as she and Cat walk up to us.

"Hey Eliza. Still working for Tori huh?" Jade ask shaking her head making me glare at her.

"You know this is my girl. She can't function correctly without me." Eliza says making Jade scoff.

"She can't function correctly at all." Jade says making Eliza and Catlaugh and I glare them making Cat shut up and put her head down but Eliza laughs harder putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Chill T, Jade is just being her usual ganky self." Eliza says and Jade nods.

"If this is what I have to deal with..." I say and she nods again.

"So… do you know your roll Vega?" Jade dismisses my thought, as she takes a drink from a passing waiter's tray.

"Crystal… you?" I ask.

"I don't know." Jade says taking a sip of her drink.

"How don't you know? You're his sister." I say pointing towards Jason.

"So? That doesn't mean anything." Jade says making me groan in frustration.

"How are you the producer's sister and you don't know your part yet?" I ask confused at how that's possible. She should have been the first one to have her part.

"Easy I'm his sister and I think he is keeping us all under suspense till the table read." Jade says making Cat and Eliza laugh again. She really irritates me, time for a little break.

I sigh a little in frustration. Now I remember that I can't stand to be around Jade for too long. I could already see that us working together is going to be difficult. I roll my eyes walking away towards door that leads outside where I see some people taking a smoke break. I walk out the door closing it behind me. I don't expect them to come after me; they know I need to cool down so they don't even bother. When I look around I see three ladies and two guys talking and smoking.

When they look at me I just smile nodding before looking around and seeing that I'm in the backyard. The huge pool and playground gave it away. I walk towards the pool not getting to close to the edge looking over at the ocean blue colored water. It has a big J at the bottom of the pool. It looks really cool.

"Taking a little break from the party?" I hear someone asks and I turn around seeing Naomi.

"Not the party a person." I say trying to calm myself back down turning back toward the pool.

"That Jade West is a piece of work." Naomi says coming beside me.

"You know her?" I asks looking over at her and she nods.

"We use to date."She says and my eyes go wide. Naomi and Jade. Everyone knew that Jade was bi but I didn't think Jade and Naomi would be together.

"Really?" I ask surprised. She laughs nodding again.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true."

"So why did you guys break up? She threaten to kill you if you even thought about looking at someone else." I asks making us both laugh. You all know Jade is the jealous type.

"No she didn't. It just wasn't working, our hearts weren't in it. We had a good time together but it was time to move on." Naomi says shrugging and smiling.

"Yea it gets like that." I say softly thinking about some of my past relationships, and how they were likeJade and Naomi's.

"So I'm guessing you're retaken. No one as beautiful as you could possibly be single." Naomi says bumping my shoulder in a playful manner making us laugh a little.

"Yea I'm taken but I don't know for how long." I say getting upset thinking about Ryder's lying and cheating ass.

"Relationship on the rocks?" She asks and I nod.

"Been on the rocks for a long time. I'm starting to think we live there now." I say laughing to myself a little. My phone starts to ring in my little black purse and I recognize the ring tone. It's Ryder. I groan taking it out and answering it. "What?" I ask not wanting to deal with him.

"That is not the way you're suppose to answer the phone. Is your little girl toy not doing it for you?" He says and I can hear him smirking. I roll my eyes before smiling mischievously and looking at Naomi who has a confused slashed amused look on her face.

"No, Naomi is doing it a great job. I'm upset because you called in ruined it." I say into the phone smiling at how Naomi she trying to contain her laughter.

"Tori." He growls into the phone.

"Look Ryder I'll see you when I get home- Oh Naomi, yea right there." I moan into the phone before hanging. Naomi starts laughing so hard that she started crying.

"Oh goodness- Tori that was so mean." She says trying to catch her breath.

"So, he thought I was cheating with you when you sent me that text." I say and she nods still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh well I couldn't wait and I'm glad you're here now. By the way you look really good." She says seductively reaching out running her fingers down my arm making goose bumps erupt across my skin.

"You look good to." I say giving her a once over biting my lip. She looks really good in I could give Ryder a taste of his own medicine by getting with Naomi but I kind of all ready did but didn't. With that little stunt I pulled over the phone I'm sure he believes that I really did cheat on him.

"The point of a meet in greet is to meet new people not the same ones." Jason says from the doorway with a smile on his face. A smart has just like Jade. Yep there so family. We both laugh walking back inside the party.

"Welcome back." Jade says with that damn smirk and I am so ready to just spend the rest of the party back outside. I ignore her attempting to walk around her. I really don't want to get into anything while with jade. But she stops me. "Come Tori don't be like that. All I wanna do is reconnect with a friend of mine." Jade says and I scoff.

"I never knew we were, friends" I said , my browns eyes looking into her blue eyes to see the sincerity in her words. "Besides, it's like your brother said the point of a meet and greet is to meet new ones not the same ones." I saywalking away from Jade and going to meet other rest of the night I talk to other people. I meet the whole cast and some of the crew. Jade still manages to annoy me but I keep my cool.

"Okay everyone thank you for coming I can't wait to start working with you all a week from now. Have a goodnight." Jason says and everyone says their goodbyes. Eliza and I are the last ones out the door.

"Jason thank you so much for having us at your lovely home." I say has we hug.

"No thank you Tori for coming." He says smiling. God he looks so much like Jade. We say our goodbyes before I turn away from Jason seeing Jade and Eliza hugging. Once they pull away I start down the stairs.

"What I don't get a hug?" Jade asks and I roll my eyes before forcing a smile on my face.

"I never thought I would see the day where Jade West ask for a hug." I say as sarcastically.

"I didn't ask for one I asked a question about a hug." She says and I walk right away towards the waiting car. "Tori." Jade fake whines as I hear her heels click as she comes after me. I don't stop I keep walking. When I make it to the car my wrist is grabbing and I'm spent around coming face to face with Jade. "Come on you know you want to." Jade says trying to hug me but I slightly push her away. "Gasp, Tori Vega rejecting a hug." Jade says faking a gasp using that voice she thinks is mine and I roll my eyes pulling my wrist free about to get in the car but Jade stops me, pulling me into a full body to body hug. Every part of our bodies are touching and its …wow! I wanna push her away so bad for being such a gank but I can't I love the way her body feels against mine. The hug ends too soon for me as Jade pulls away. "Goodnight Tori." Jade says smirking as she walks back up the stairs and into the house. Her body is… NO! my mind screams at me in a Jade like manner. I can't be thinking of Jade like that. We hate each other. Right?

Review plz hoped you all enjoyed it. Oh and who knows what 'WP?' stands for? Just wanna know who can get it.


	4. Table Read

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites. Love you all so much. It took me a while thanks to writers block but it's okay now. Here you go.

Enjoy!

Table Read

"Tori!" I hear Ryder yell coming from the back with my script in his hand. He can never leave shit alone. Every since I pulled that little stunt over the phone he has been on my ass, going through all my things looking for sighs of me cheating on him.

"Ryder I told you to stay out of my things." I say angrily and annoyed standing up off the couch.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were doing a sex scene with another GIRL!" He yells again wide eyed pushing the script into my face.

"You didn't tell me you were going to CHEAT on me! And I don't have to tell you shit." I growl the last part snatching the script out of his hand.

"Yes you do, and don't try and turn all of this on me. So when were you going to tell me?" he asks making me roll my eyes and sit back down.

"No I don't. You don't tell me all your business and I wasn't going to tell you." I say flicking through the channels.

"Why?" He asks sounding kind of hurt snatching the remote from me and turning the TV off. I sigh loudly throwing my head back resting it against the couch closing my eyes.

"What's the point? You're not doing the movie I am." I say keeping my eyes closed.

"I'm your boyfriend your suppose to tell me stuff like this." I feel the couch dip down letting me know he sat next to me. Can't believe he just tried to pull that 'I'm your boyfriend' shit again.

"No you're not my boyfriend." I say finally opening my eyes looking over into his shocked browned ones. I'm done. I know it's a matter of time before he cheats on me again so I can't do it.

"So that's it? We're done?" Ryder asks like he can't believe it. Well he better because I'm done.

"Yes that's it. We're done." I say with a straight face but on the inside I'm fighting myself. I don't want it to be over but I do. That's messed up right?

"So four years meant nothing to you?" He asks and I look at him in disbelief. I can't believe he just said that.

"Those four years meant everything to me it's more you that the four years didn't mean anything too." I say pointing to myself then him. He know I'm right that's why his not saying anything.

"Tori—I love you."

"If you love me you wouldn't have lied to me all the time." I snap at him not tying to here that 'I love you' crap.

"I know I messed up okay but this time is different." He says sounding pledging.

"Just like the other times were supposed to be 'different' but they were all the time." I sat shooting up off the couch getting upset thinking about every 'different' time.

"Tori I'm for-"

"For real this time," I cut him off all ready knowing the line. Heard it so many times it got stuck in my head. "Ryder things aren't going to change. I can't keep putting myself through this. I can't take anymore of your lies and you cheating on I love you, I do but can't, I'm done."

LINE BREAK

Empty. That's how I feel. Completely empty. Sex with Ryder leaves me with an empty feeling. It doesn't feels good or bad. It doesn't feel like the first time Ryder cheated on me sex hasn't been the same. I know what I said before about sex but I was too blinded by love. It was all a mind thing that made sex feel so good.

"I love you Tori." He whispers in my ear. I know he doesn't mean it. I should have stayed strong and said no. I don't respond as I get's off me. I look at the clock and see its 2:00. I still have time to get ready for my first table read. I climb out of bed taking a quick shower washing Ryder off me. Once I'm out the shower brush my teeth, and getting dressed wearing navy blue skinny jeans and a navy blue v neck shirt. After I get dressed I do my hair and put on barely to any make up. By the time I'm done its 2:50. Go thing its 'WP' so I don't have to worry about not making it on time.

"Where you head?" Ryder asks from the couch has he flicks through the channels.

"Table read." I say with no emotion grabbing the script of the coffee table along with my car keys and cell phone. He gets up pulling me into an emotionless kiss. I pull away going to the door and leaving out without another word. I don't want anything to do with him right now. I get to the parking garaged getting to my car. When I get in the car my cell phone rings flashing Eliza's number.

"Hello." I say into the phone after I put my ear piece in.

"Hey you on your way to the table read?"

"Yea I'm leaving now." I say pulling out of the garaged and heading towards 'WP'.

"Are you okay?" She asks sounding concern. No use of lying because she's going to find out sooner or later.

"No." I say my voice cracking as tears fall from my eyes. I feel so stupid. How do I keep doing this to myself?

"Ryder?"

"Yea." I say my voice cracking again as more tears fall. She always knows that it's Ryder when I cry. I don't really cry unless it's a sad movie or something but Eliza she knows when it has something to do with Ryder.

"Tori let him go."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm stupid." I say wiping away falling tears just for more to fall.

"You're not stupid. You're in love with a dick who likes to fuck everything that moves." She says making a shaky laugh come out of me. I hear her laugh on the other end. I know it's a mission accomplished for her because her main goal when I'm all broken up is to make me feel better. "Tori after the table read you're coming over to my house for a girls night okay?" she asks and I smile.

"Okay I'll talk to later." I say looking forward to tonight.

"Bye."

"Bye." I say hanging up parking the car. Looking at the time seeing it says 2:59. Okay I'm good. I'm out the car and into 'West Productions' bumping into Jade on my way into the building.

"Jeez Vega slow down. Trust me you have no need to rush. My brother likes to be late." Jade says smirking as we walk inside. I see Naomi walking toward us pinning me down with a flirty smile.

"Hey, Jade…Tori." She greets us her voice giving my name a sexy little lilt.

"Hey." Jade says acting dis interested, then sips her coffee as she types on her phone with the other hand

"Hey Naomi." I say sending her a sexy smile pulling her into a hug. I need some real affection right now. I feel her give the hug back holding me tightly. This feels good but we have to stop I feel Jade burning holes into us. I pull away smiling and Naomi blushing. I look over at Jade who looks away quickly looking back at her phone.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asks looking concerned. She must notice my slightly red eyes.

"I am now." I say smiling. Thanks to Eliza.

"Good but if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here for you." Naomi says running her soft hand down my arm causing goose bumps to erupt.

"Thanks." I say and I look over at Jade who is looking at me as if she's looking for something.

"Let's go Vega,"Jade says, and instantly I am reminded of the girl I used to know. "Bye Naomi." She grabs my wrist and pulls me away. I send a quick bye to Naomi has I'm whisked away.

"What was all that about?" I ask confused. I pull away from Jade as we continue to walk.

"It's time to get to work not flirt with your girlfriend." Jade says and is that jealously?

"We weren't flirting and she's not my girlfriend. Are you jealous?" I ask making Jade scoff and roll her eyes.

"No I just didn't want to wait for our leading lady to come in late making us wait." Jade says taking a sip of her coffee. I call BS.

"Sure whatever helps you sleep at night." I say not believing her.

"Just because you were talking to my ex letting her feel on you doesn't make me jealous." Jade snaps and I try and contain my laughter. She is so cute when she's defensive. Damn it Tori what did I say? You can't think like that.

"Again whatever helps you sleep at night." I say as we walk into the table reading room seeingthe other cast members already here. The table has our names on it were we sit and Jade and I would be sitting next to each other. We look at each other before sitting down. I sit my script on the table looking around seeing some with theirs without theirs. I look at Jade and she still doesn't have a part. I really wonder who she is going to play.

"Sorry I'm late. Glad you all could make it our very first table read." Jason says enthusiastically and everyone claps and cheers. Jason sits at the head of the table where Jade and I are. "Okay I know everyone doesn't have their roles yet and lucky for you I have them now," Jason says opening the bag that he sat on the side of his chair pulling out a few scripts. "Okay here are all your parts; Crystal- Tori, Jade- Valarie-" WHAT! I stop listening after that. This can't be happening. No! Jade and I can't do a sex scene together. My eyes go wide and I look over at Jade who is just as shocked as I am. She's looking at her brother with a death ! What's that all about?

"Okay everyone has their parts let's get started." Jason says looking at Jade smirking before looking away. What is that all about? What is going on? "Okay open to the first page starting with Crystal and her husband arguing about her working too much." Jason says and I open the script to the front page.

"I would love to spend time with my wife once in a while." I look up to see a brown haired handsome Caucasian guy with brown eyes across from me.

"I understand that but I have to work." I snap back at him instantly getting into character.

"Crystal work isn't your husband." He says sounding frustrated.

"I know that." I say running my fingers through my hair, in irritation like the paper says.

"Apparently you don't because you spend all your time at your job." He snaps at me. He is really good. I could work really well with him.

"What do you want me to do quit my job?" I bark at him.

"No I don't, I want you to spend time with me. Is that too much to ask for?" He says sounding pleading.

"No." I say finally giving in.

"I love you." He says and I kind of tense up at that, but I have to remember that this just acting.

"I love you too." I say, and that is the end of that scene.

"That was great!" Jason says and everyone claps. "Okay what I want to do is see how well you all act with the lead and with each other." Jason says and for the rest of the table we read we all interact. Maybe not reading from the script but Jason wanted us to do little skits he gives us. The only person I didn't work with yet till now is Jade. "Okay this scene is the last one till tomorrow. Okay Jade you are going to ask Tori out but Tori is going to play hard to get but you find an away to convince her." He can't be serious. I look at him and his very serious. I sigh standing up along with Jade. I go to one side of the room looking out the window and Jade goes to the other side. "Action."

"Hey." Jade says has she approaches me with a smile.

"Hey." I greet back smiling before looking back out the window.

"Nancy." Jade says holding out her hand.

"Sarah." I say taking her hand shaking it. Jade shakes my hand caressing it softly with her thumb.

"Sarah is a nice name do you know what it means?" Jade asks still not letting go of my hand still caressing it.

"No I don't." I say giving her a confused look frowning my eyebrows.

"It means 'princess'. Something you truly look like you are." Jade says flashing a charming smile bringing my hand up to her lips kissing it softly. Damn it I'm blushing.

"Thank you." I say pulling my hand away.

"Your very welcome." Jade says reaching out placing a gentle hand on my arm as she looks me up and down biting her lip."I was wondering if you would like to go out to lunch with me. So we could get to know each other better." Jade says checking me out again.

"Look Nancy you seem like a really nice person but I'm not looking for a relationship." I say taking a step back.

"Whoa, easy princess, I was just asking for lunch that's it." Jade says laughing a little holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry but no thank you." I say turning away from her looking out the window.

"Why not?" Jade asks taking another step closer to me.

"Because one date leads to more and that leads to feelings to a relationship that I'm not looking for." I say turning back to Jade tense up again at how close we are. I look into the blue eyes that I am crazy about.

"Let's make a deal you come to lunch with me and if you like it we can do it again but if you don't I'll leave you alone." Jade says placing a gentle hand on my arm. I act like I'm thinking about it has I look at Jade. She is so beautiful. Get back in character!

"I'm sorry but I can't." I say about to pull away but Jade wraps her arm around my waist pulling me fully against her our faces close noses almost touching. I could feel her breath on. Jade and I have never been this close ever since we've known each is if you don't count that hug… in that one play… what I mean to say is our faces. Our lipshave never been this close.

"Princess-" Jade leaves the word hanging has she leans in pressing her lips against mine. No Way! I'm dreaming that's it I'm dreaming! Jade West the girl that use to give me hell in school isn't really kissing me right now without being told to! Wake up! Wake up!

It's not a dream she's really kissing me and I'm not responding. I start to kiss back slowly and I feel Jade's hold on me tighten. Jade's forces its way into my mouth making me moan against her. Our tongues slowly massage each other as my arms wrap around her neck pulling her more into the kiss.A fire has been lit. Ryder has never kissed me like this before. EVER! I can't believe this. Jade and I kissing each other. Her lips are so soft and she tastes like coffee. Some really good coffee. And before I know it, Jade pulls away leaving us panting and cheeks flushed."What about now?" Jade says sounding out of breath has she flashes a sexy smile.

"Yes." I say sounding just as out of breath has she is. We just stare at each other not pulling away from each other. I search her face trying to find any signs to how she feels… nothing. Just blank.

"That—Was-Great!" Jason saysclapping snapping us out of trance making us pull away quickly looking at our other cast mates. They start clapping to looking amazed as we walk back to our seats. I can't believe I just partially made out with Jade in a room full of people completely forgetting about them. "That is what I'm talking about. Act like that when it comes to filming. You all did great. See you all tomorrow." Jason says and everyone stands up gathering there things. My mind is still in a daze. That kiss was just… wow! Her lips were just so soft and they felt so good against mine.

"Tori." I'm snapped out of my thoughts at my name being called. I look over and see Carmen she plays Jazz my sec.

"Sorry what were you saying?" I ask little embarrassed.

"I was saying you did great today." The blond says smiling.

"Oh thank you. You did too." I say smiling back.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." She says waving bye and I wave back as she leaves.

"Yea Vega, you didn't do so bad." Jade says from beside me and the tension between us is high has blue mixes with brown. Those eyes. Those damn eyes. Look away Tori.

"Thanks Jade you didn't do so bad yourself." I say blushing a little and looking away grabbing my script off the table.

"Yea I know I didn't do bad but you need to work on your kiss." Jade says with a smirk and I silently gasp.

"My kissing is fine thank you very much. It's more you that needs to work on your kissing and not forcing your tongue into someone mouth." I say taking offence and pointing an accusing finger. Jade takes a step closer to me getting into my personal space pushing my hand down looking into my eyes with a mischievous smile on her face.

"That moan I got from you didn't sound too much like a complaint to me." Jade says her voice low. I feel my knees go weak and I suppress a moan. Thank goodness nobody else is in the room.

"It was all for acting." I lie. She knows and I know that isn't why. Jade get closer our noses almost touching like before and I can feel her breath again.

"Really? Prove it." Jade says her voice husky and full of lust her blue darken as wrapping her arm around my waist pulling me close again. Oh shit! No this can't happen! Jade leans in and I make no attempt to pull away. Come one Tori move! You have a boyfriend! MOVE! I pull away quickly almost falling as I try and get away from the blue eyed temptress.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." I say letting out a shaky breath. Jade smirks her eyes roaming my body has she makes her way to me. I need a miracle and fast. Because if Jade gets a hold of me again I don't think I will be getting away this time.

"Oh you guys are still here good. I wanted to clarify something." Saved by the Jason. I love him so much right now. He just saved me from the blue eyed monster of a sister. I hear Jade groan and I laugh a little and she gives me 'This isn't over.' Look and my laugher dies getting replaced with a horrified look and Jade smiling evilly.

"What's up Jason?" Jade asks looking away from me and at Jason like nothing happened. I fix my composure trying to get myself together before turning around facing Jason.

"I wanted to know are you to okay with the sex scene?" He asks looking hopeful at the both of us. My mind is screaming no it's not okay. But before I could say anything Jade specks up.

"I'm okay with it. What about you Vega?" Jade asks wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I tense up and Jade notices as she starts to rub my shoulder a little looking at me with a questioning glance with hidden amusement behind it.

"Huh—yea I'm fine with it." I say hesitantlyforcing a smile.

"That's great. I just wanted to make sure. Didn't want you two to feel uncomfortable with this." I say using hand gestures trying to get his point across.

"Prrft, us uncomfortable. That's nonsense. Tori and I go way back." Jade says pulling me closer making me even more uncomfortable then I already am. I force a laugh trying to pull away but Jade keeps me in place. She's doing this on propose.

"Yea we do. Me and good old' Jade here." I say patting her stomach with my right hand trying to push myself away again but she holds me tighter. Being this close to her is intoxicating. She smells so good and she's soft. UGH!

"Good, good that's great. See you girls tomorrow. Oh yea good job again." He says before walking away. No don't leave me here with your very attractive, soft lips, sexy blue eyed, talented,-NO!

"Jade let go." I say trying to pull away. She has a nice grip on me. She grabs me with her other hand turning me so that we are face to face. Body to body.

"You and I both know that isn't something you want." Jade says her lips dangerously close to mine.

"I have a boyfriend." Not a very faithful one but I have one.

"HA! That hoe Ryder. He sure does get around. Some boyfriend you have there." Damn how many girls has he slept with? I have nothing to say because she's right. He is a hoe. "You deserve better." Jade says looking deeply into my eyes and they changed from lust to a genuine concern. Does she care?

"And I take it you could do me better." I say questioning as she smiles.

"I can do you way better. I can do you better in so many ways. Let me show you this one." Jade says holding me tight leaning in. Tori you won't be any better than Ryder if you kiss her. Right before Jade lips are about to touch mine my cell phone goes off. Oh thank goodness. I pull away quickly pulling my phone out my pocket looking at the screen seeing it's Eliza.

"Hey." I say breathless and happy.

"Hey you okay? You sound out of breath." Eliza says laughing a little. I look at Jade and she's smirking at me. Before I could respond back Jade takes the phone from me.

"Jade!" I cry out trying to take the phone back but she keeps me away.

"Hey girl, what you up to?" Jade asks still fighting me off as I try and get the phone. "Oh really? Sure I would love to have a girls night with you and Tori." Jade says smirking and my eyes go wide as I stop fighting. No she cannot come! "Okay well see you in a little bit. Bye." Jade says hanging up the phone and handing it to me.

"You're not coming." I say with a serious face making Jade laugh and raise an eyebrow.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" Jade taunts getting in my face again. "You can't even stop me from kissing you." Jade says finally pushing her lips against mine in a slow me non responding nor pushing her away kiss. Anger boils up inside of me for not being strong and pushing Jade away. For her being right. I pull away,pushing Jade away grabbing my script and leaving. "Tori." I hear Jade call my name but I don't stop.

"Hey Tori are you okay?" Naomi asks stopping me at the door looking concerned.

"Hey Naomi how do you feel about coming to a girl night with me and a few friends?" More the merrier right? And more so that Jade won't try anything.

"Sure I would love to come." Naomi says and Jade comes beside me.

"Come where?" She asks looking between us.

"To the girls night. Are you going?" Naomi asks and Jade looks kind of shocked.

"Yea I'm going." Jade says looking right at me that smirk coming back. "We are going to have a lot of fun tonight." Note to self: Stay away from Jade all night.

Review please. Just got finished watching the new Victorious it was so funny and good.


	5. Girl's Night

Girls Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

I am really happy with this Chap I hope you all are too. Hope you all enjoy it. The reviews make me happy every time I read them. Getting the alerts are awesome too. Thank you.

Enjoy!

"Eliza!" I yell has I knock franticly on her door.

"Couldn't wait to see me huh?" She jokes. Once the door is fully open I rush inside. "What's wrong?" She asks sounding amused has she closes and locks the door.

"Jade kissed me." I blurt the words out. Eliza eyes go wide and she smiles.

"And that's wrong how?" She asks going to the kitchen then coming back a couple of seconds later with a beer and bottle of water. She hands me the bottle of water before she sits on the couch.

"Because she wasn't told too. There was no script included."I say pacing the floor has Eliza sits on the couch drinking her beer and laughing at me. "It's not funny." I cry out throwing the bottle at dodges it laughing harder.

"Damn T. Okay wait tell me the story." Eliza says calming down taking another drag of her beer. I'm still pacing running my fingers through my hair. I take a deep breath telling her everything that happened finally taking a breath after I finished. "Damn. She told you she could do you better than Ryder. Shit anyone could do you better then Ryder and she's right he is a hoe. And what the fuck is wrong with you?" She snaps at me looking disappointed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You build up a lot of will power to break up with him and you gave in AGAIN. Then Jade comes along kissing you and telling you that she can treat you better and you still don't get with that." Eliza says making me sigh loudly flopping down on the couch next to her closing my eyes trying to process everything that happened. Ryder cheating boyfriend, Naomi flirty friend, Jade still trying to figure out. Eliza's right I did build up all the will power to break up with Ryder and if I held on a little longer Ryder would have been out of my life and I would be happy. I wouldn't feel guilty for kissing Jade… but she kissed me but then again I didn't push her away.

"I hate you." I say not meaning it.

"I love you too. Just so you know I'm not going to stop Jade if she tries anything." Eliza says making my eyes snap open and look at her in horror.

"Eliza!" I whine and she shakes her head taking another sip of her beer.

"Don't Eliza me. Maybe Jade can show you have you really should be treated by the end of tonight. You lucky I'm not that type of person because I would have been taking you away from Rydermyself." Eliza says and I can't help but laugh.

"I don't care you don't have to stop her. Naomi's coming." I say finding the bottle of water I throw at Eliza and taking a sip from it.

"So?"

"Well… Naomi would be able to tell me if Jade could do me right."

"How do you figure?" She asked quirking a brow.

I waited until she took another sip of her beer before I said, "Naomi, is Jade's Ex."

"She's Jade's ex?" Eliza does a spit take coughing looking at me wide eyed. "You're nuts! They both like and want you. All hell is going to break loose when they get here!" Eliza exclaims still wide eyed making me laugh.

"Chill they're cool with each other."

"So? They both like you… What am I doing? Can't get through the thick skull of yours. I hope they both jump you." Eliza says getting up off the couch and I start cracking up. Laughing so hard my stomach starts to hurt. "I'm for real then when your crying out for me to help you I'm just going to say 'See that's what yo ass get for inviting two women that like you over. Exes at that!' Shit I might help." She says coming from the kitchen and I laugh harder. Love Eliza.

LINE BREAK

DING DONG!

"Aye Tori get the door." Eliza says focusing on 'Mortal Combat VS. DC Universe' video game from the floor. I roll my eyes smacking the controller out her hand. "TORI!" She yells angrily has she quickly picks the control up. "If I lose I'm going to kick your ass." She growls refocusing on the game. I laugh has I go to the door opening it revealing Naomi.

"Hey." I greet opening the door all the way letting her in.

"Hey. Hey Eliza." Naomi greets has she walks inside and I close the door.

"Hey. Yea. What's up?" Eliza says quickly not really paying attention.

"Great hospitality you got there E. I would love to come over your place all the time." I say not afraid of letting the sarcasm show as I lead Naomi to the couch.

"Bite Me." She says jamming her fingers on the game controller. "Get over here!" Eliza says the 'Scorpion' line loudly as she uses his special move. Naomi and I laugh at Eliza's kid like manner.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask looking at Naomi who just got sucked into the game.

"Huh, What? Yea I would love something to drink." She says blushing at her getting caught up.

"Water, beer, juice, wine, something stronger?" I ask throwing out options.

"A beer would be fine." Naomi says smiling.

"Yea get me one too." Eliza says still all into the game. I laugh a little getting off the couch going to the kitchen getting two beers out the fridge going back to the living room.

"Here you go." I say handing one to Naomi who takes it smiling. I sit Eliza's next to her.

"Thanks." Naomi says popping the cap off and taking a sip.

"I have a question." I say looking at Naomi who nods her head letting me know to keep going. "What was Jade like as a girlfriend?" I ask and Naomi smiles but before she could answer the door bell rings. Just my fucking luck! I groan standing up going to the door. I open it seeing Jade who immediatelygives me a once over with a smirk plastered on her face. I feel violated. I push myself behind the door opening it all more so she can come in.

"Hey guys." Jade greets.

"Hey." Naomi says from the couch waving a little.

"Aye Jade come over here so I can kick your ass in this game. Tori get her drink will ya?" No the hell she didn't. I look at her in disbelief.

"Yea Tori get me a drink will ya?" Jade teases making me glare at her as she smirks walking over the Eliza grabbing a control starting up a game. I roll my eyes going to get another beer sitting it next to Jade before sitting back next to Naomi.

"You a little rusty there Jade." Eliza teases jamming her fingers on the button as she flips Jade.

"That's okay in a few more rounds I'm gonna be tearing that ass up." Jade says looking back at me with an evil smile matching the look in her blue eyes making a shiver run down my spine. Oh my God! So many visions of Jade taking me from behind flash through my mind. Tori get your shit together!

"Huh, Naomi I ordered a pizza and I need to stop by the store would you like to come with me?" I ask needing to get away from Jade and to get my question answered.

"Sure." Naomi says taking one more drink from her beer before getting up.

"We'll be back." I say before we walk out. We walk in silence till we get to the car. "So what was she like?" I ask feeling safe to ask now.

"She was… different. Different from any other girl I've dated. She was caring at times, sweet, protective but not calling every hour trying to see where I am, she was still a mystery even if we were together for a while. I still didn't know everything I didn't mind that she was. It made me want her more. I still don't know everything about her but its okay. What I know now is fine. She was just everything I could want. I like different types of girls but Jade was special type of different." Wow! She spoke so highly of Jade. While keeping a smile on her face.

"Jade caring? Ha I'll believe it when I see it." I say not believing it.

"I said sometimes." Naomi says making us both laugh. "She's really caring when I need caring for."I nod. I guess Jade can be caring. "So you and Jade use to be friends or something?" She asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Friends no. Frenemies yes. In high school Jade kept the insults and rude comments coming. I would always be nice to her; even after all that because that's who I was. I helped her get her ex back and helped her get money for her play and she still treated me like crap. She would constantly let me and others know how we weren't friends and that she didn't like me. I stopped trying to be more then frenemies with Jade. No point." I say the last part quietly. No matter how many times I tried to be friends with Jade I would never get anywhere with her. I just got more insults and treated rudely. So yea it was no point in trying anymore. She didn't want to be friends with me and I had to just accept that.

"I'm sorry." Naomi says placing a hand her hand on my arm rubbing it gently.

"For what?" I ask confused looking over at her for a sec then back at the road.

"That you didn't get to see the real Jade."

"Not your fault. She didn't want me to see it. Nothing you or I could do about it." I say biting my lip to suppress a moan has Naomi's hand goes to my hair massaging my scalp pulling a little. That is a huge turn on for me. I guess she noticed because she tugs again a little harder and a moan slip out. Damn It!

"Your right but Jade has changed. She told me a little about how she used to act and it's a big difference now. But enough about Jade tell me about Tori Vega." Naomi says her voice getting low and husky. I tense up a little but I relax when Naomi massages my scalp again.

"Huh, - what do you want to know?" I ask having a hard time getting my words out as I try andsuppress a moan again. Shit she's pulling again. Before she can ask anything we pull up to 'Pizza Hut'. "I'll be back." I say parking the car pulling away from Naomi's wonder fingers. I wonder what else she could do with those. Again Tori Get your shit together! I get two large pepperoni pizza getting back in the car Naomi flipping through the radio station landing on 'I wanna know by Joe'

**What turns you on?**

**So I can be all that and more.**

**I like to know what makes you cry**

**So I can one who always makes you smile.**

Naomi sings along with the song and she has a really nice voice. And I guess she's answering my question through this song.

**Any way that I can please you let me learn**

**So I wanna know**

She sings the course again and I can think of a lot of things that make me smile and cry. I listen to her sing the song and she is putting so much feeling into the song as she looks at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes. We stop at a red light and she continues to sing.

**I wish I could take a journey though your mind,**

**Find emotions that you always try to hide babe oh**

**I do believe there is a love you want to share, oh oh**

**I'll take good care of you lady have no fear.**

After that line Naomi leans over kissing me softly on the corner of my mouth. She pulls away smiling and blushing slightly. I took everything in me not to grab her face and crush my lips to hers. Thank goodness for self-control and a stupid conscience that won't SHUT THE HELL UP! I know I have boyfriend, okay shut up!

"I'm sorry." She's still blushing a little.

"It's okay. You wanna know what turns me on, makes me cry, and how to please me?" I ask looking over at her as we go to the next store. She nods smiling. "Okay you pulling my hair like that is a huge turn on, my boyfriend makes me cry, and I'm very easy to please. Anything nice you do for me will make me happy." I say looking over at her as we pull into 'Walgreens.'

"Okay I'll keep all that in mind. But your boyfriend how does he do that?" She asks as I park the car.

"Being the biggest ass in the world." I say and she still looks a little confused.

"Why don't you break up with him?" Yea why don't you break up with him? Shut the hell up nobody asked you! I'm going crazy. I'm fighting with myself. Before I could answer her my cell phone rings and it's Ryder. I give Naomi the one second finger before picking up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey babe where are you?" He asks.

"At the store." I say grabbing my wallet.

"Can you bring me back something?"

"Yea but I won't be home till late. At a girl's night." I say getting out the car and Naomi follows this time.

"You didn't tell me about any girl's night." He says sounding mad.

"I don't have to tell you everything I do." I snap at him keeping my voice to nice low level has we walk into the store.

"I think I should know what my girlfriend is do-_Ryder baby come on. I need you."_ I almost drop the phone as I hear the others woman's voice. "Tori I-." Before he could finish what his saying I hang up. I told you guys he was probably cheating on me. I regret taking him back. How could he? He said he was going to change and that was only this morning. What he couldn't wait twenty four hours before he has to go and fuck some else?

"Tori are you okay?" Naomi looks at me her face covered in concern. A tear slips out my eye and Naomi pulls me into a caring embrace.

"My boyfriend makes me cry."

LINE BREAK

"Damn what took you guys so long? I'm starving." Eliza says rushing me as she takes the pizza box and going back to the couch.

"You're welcome." I say sarcastically. I look around not seeing Jade. I guess she's in the kitchen.

"You okay?" Naomi asks me looking at me with sympathy that I don't deserve. She shouldn't feel bad for me. It's my own fault I kept putting myself through all the heart ache.

"Yea I'm fine thanks." I say and she smile nodding before going back to the couch. Naomi helps me get it together before we got here. She held me in the middle of that aisle whispering sweet, caring, calming words in my ear. She is one of a kind. I look at Naomi has she and Eliza eat pizza talking stuff to each other about whose going to beat who on the game. I just smile before walking towards the kitchen with the two bags from the store. I got two mini cases of pop and the other bag full of candy. Eliza has tons of candy, but she doesn't eat the candy she makes things out of it so I don't mess with her candy. Every time we have a girl's night I bring my own.

I get to the kitchen Jade isn't in here. Okay she must be in the bathroom. I put the sodas away and the candy in a big bowl taking it back in the living room sitting it on the table. Eliza and Naomi are now playing the game and I'm just about to sit down when Eliza says something.

"Tori do me a favor. Can you get the other to controllers from under my bed on the window side?" She asks and I freeze. Oh no! I'm not going back there. Jade back there. So much for staying away from Jade. Okay Tori be quick. I just nod after a shot debate with myself about going back there. I start towards the couch hesitantly before walking down the hall going to the room all the way in the back. Eliza's place isn't that big. Three guest rooms own bathrooms her own room and bathroom. Plus the one bathroom in the hall. No much she doesn't like a little space. I walk into her room and Jade's sitting on her bed typing away. She looks up at me with a little smirk but I brush her off going to the window side of the bed getting on my knees feeling under the bed.

"Nice view." Jade voice scares me making me jump hitting my hand.

"Ow shit." I cry out as Jade starts to laugh at me and I glare at her before looking back under the bed feeling the controllers.

"This is like the best view in the world." Jade says and I could hear the smirk on her voice.

"Stop looking at my ass." I say pulling the controllers out standing up and looking at Jade.

"I can look at what I want." Jade says her eyes drifting to my boobs. I cross my arms over my chest and Jade's eyes come back to my face.

"Prev." I say in disgust frowning at her about to walk past but she stops me.

"Really I'm the prev? When you're the main one always checking me out." She says making a point. Maybe I've looked at those nice sized suck able- DAMN IT! "See can't keep your eyes off them." Jade says doing a little shimmy. My eyes can't help but look but I look away quickly blushing. "It's okay Tori. Wanna feel?" Jade asks taking a step closer. My eyes go wide at her question. HELL YEAH! Wait NO!

"No thanks." I say trying to walk past her again but she stops me again by the wrist keeping a tight hold on me.

"Come on Tori you know you want to." Jade's voice gets low and before I could pull away she takes my hand and puts it on her nice round mounds. I almost have a heart attack. It's so soft but firm. I can't seem to pull away and I couldn't if I tried she has a nice hold on me. I hold back a moan has she makes me squeeze it. This feels so good. I wonder how it feels without the clo-. "You like?" Jade stops my thoughts looking deeply into my eyes wrapping her other arm around my waist pulling me close still keeping my hand on her boob.

"Jade-" Is all I can say before her lips are on mine kissing me softly. I don't hesitate to respond. Our lips move against each other slowly in a passionate kiss. I feel her tongue poke my bottom lip asking for entrance this time and I gladly let her in. Our tongues meet and my body is on fire. Our tongues get into a slow battle. She lets go of my hand that's cupping her boob, and wraps her now free arm around my waist pulling me closer. I don't let go of her boob but I squeeze it making her sexiest sound ever. I felt her hand slide off my waist grabbing my ass massaging it gently. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe that I Tori Vega is kissing Jade West as she massages my ass. Wait! I can't. I just broke up with my cheating boyfriend and now I'm kissing the one girl that tormented me the most during high school. I know Naomi said she changed but I need to see it myself and I'm not going to figure that out by French kissing her. I pull away quickly panting. Jade looks confused and it's so cute. Tori stop!

"I can't." I say trying to catch my breath.

"Why?" Jade ask breathing heavily.

"Ryder-,"

"Tori when are you going to get through your head that he doesn't love you! He doesn't give two shits about you! His just using you for an image. His using you like he did before! Don't be so fucking stupid!" Jade yells. Tears fall and before I know it I run passed Jade out the room and out of Eliza's apartment. I heard them all call after me but I don't stop. I get to my car and drive away. I just drive not knowing where I'm going and at the moment I don't care. I wipe tears away as I drive down the highway. My phone keeps going off with text messages and phone calls from Jade, Eliza, and Naomi. I don't answer not wanting to talk. I find my thinking place when everything because too much. A hell looking over the ocean. I get out the car sitting on the hood of the car.

How could Jade say all those things? I've never seen her so made before. Yea Jade as gotten angry but nothing like that. Does me being with Ryder bother her that much? Well were not together anymore and if she would have listened she would have known that. But it doesn't matter anymore. And I can't be mad at her because everything she said was true. Ryder never loved because if we did he wouldn't have cheated on me all the time.

"Tori." I hear someone call my name and I turn around quickly seeing Ryder. I don't wanna deal with him right now. He knows I come here when I need to think. "I',-"

"It's over." I say cutting him off and turning back around and looking at the nice view.

"Let me-,"

"It's over." I cut him off again saying it louder not trying to hear it.

"Tori please."

"Damn it Ryder what part of IT'S OVER don't you understand! The 'IT'S' Or 'OVER' part!" I yell jumping off the hood looking at Ryder with so much hate. I can't stand to look at him. Cheating Dog. He looks at me stunned at my outburst. "Go back to my place get all your things and get out." I say slowly as tears start to fall again. Not of hurt that his leaving but of happiness and relief. I don't feel a weight on my shoulder anymore.

"I'm sorry." Is all he says before getting back in his car and driving away. I smile turning around walking to the end of the cliff smiling before screaming happily. You guys don't understand how good that felt. After being in a relationship like that for so long and your finally out of it you'll want to scream too. Now that's over I can focus on other things like the movie. Jade. Naomi. I don't know what I'm going to do about Them. Aww man Tori what have you gotten yourself into?

Review please If you left the P.S review you know who you are i just wanna let you know you know I do care and I am honored that I inspired you. You really should make an account. Thank you everyone again for all the wonderful reviews. All the favorites thank you so much.


	6. I Don't Know

I Don't Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Okay this is short sorry but the place I stopped seemed liked the right place. The next chap is already started. Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

"Tori, please pick up the phone. I just wanna know if you're okay." I hear Naomi's pleading voice over my voicemail. I just got home and finally looked at my text messages and listened to my voice messages. They all asked if I was okay. Jade's voicemails and text messages were really pleading for me to pick up the phone, to call back, and how sorry she was. I still don't feel like talking. I still need to clear my head some more and I'm glad Ryder was gone when I got back. If he was still here I wouldn't have been able to think at all.

*Knock Knock*

Aww, no. I don't wanna deal with any visitors and it's too late. Who would want to visit someone at three in the morning?

"Tori, I know you're in there open up. We still didn't finish our girl's night." Leave it to Eliza to come to your house at three in the morning to make you feel better. I get up off the couch walking to the door letting Eliza in. She's standing at the door smiling with a case of beer and the bowl of candy I left at her place. I can't help but to smile back, opening the door more to let her in. She goes right to the couch setting the beers and bowl on the table. She grabs the remote and turns on the TV. Flicking through the channels, she asks "Where is the man whore?" I laugh as I sit next to her.

Running my fingers through my hair,I sighbefore answering. "Gone." She looks over at me with wide eyes.

"Don't fuck with me!" She says, a huge grin appearing on her face.

"Not fucking with you at all,"I say matter-of-factly. "He's really gone. It's over between us." Eliza squeals in a Cat like manner as she wraps her arms around me; holding me tight to the point I can't breathe.

"OH MY GOD! About time you got rid of that mofo." She says.

"I know right?" I gasp, then try to pry her off of me. "Eliza, I can't breathe." I manage to get out. She lets go off me laughing.

"So what made you come to that decision?" She asks still smiling has she grabs a beer.

"Jade." I say and Eliza nods taking a nice drag from her beer.

"So what's up with you two?" Eliza asks smirking at me.

"I don't know." I say shrugging.

"Come on, Tori, how can you not know? Do you have feelings for her?" She asks and I'm quiet for a minute.

Do I have feelings for Jade? We did kiss, but that doesn't mean anything. You can kiss anybody and not have feelings for them. Jade is different though. That kiss was…Just something I never felt before. Yea she knocked some sense into me; but that doesn't mean anything either.

Maybe, she is just using me like Ryder did. Maybe, she just wants sex and after she gets that she' leaves.

I can't just jump back into a relationship; especially with someone that constantly put me down and did some jacked up stuff to me. She might just hurt me like Ryder did. I can't go there again.

"I don't know," I say again looking at the TV but not really looking at it. I really don't know and it scares me.

LINE BREAK

Later I had the second half of the table read to get through.I head to the studio, my stomach tied in knots, because I know Jade… and Naomi are going to be there. I didn't want to see them after the way I left last night.

"Hey Tori." I look up from my cell phone and see Naomi's smiling; worried face. I am early to the table read. Nobody is here yet so I'm just hanging.

"Hey Naomi. Sorry I didn't call you back or text. I just needed time to myself." I say and an understanding look comes onto her face.

"No need to apologize, I understand. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Naomi says smiling sweetly. She is adorable with her hazel eyes.

"Thank you for being concerned but I'm okay now." I say and the last part didn't even sound convincing to me.

"Like I said before if you need anybody to talk to. I'm here." She says sitting next to me.

"I know and thank you."I say, then remembering about the whole Ryder thing, I addas an afterthought …"I wanna thank you again for yesterday."

"No problem." She says smiling. "Would you like coffee or something?" She asks and I nod.

"Sure."

"Well here you go." A voice says startling me a little. I look beside me and I see Jade smiling slightly with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Huh, Thanks." I say hesitantly taking the coffee.

"Don't worry I didn't get this one out the trash." She says and I remember when she gave me that garbage coffee. Jade sits down next to me and I'm now in the middle of two people that really liked me and I don't know how I feel about either one of them. Naomi is very attractive, nice, sweet, loving, caring… she's just awesome. I like her but she isn't what I want.

What I want, is Jade; but I don't want her. UGH! Maybe I should just fuck them both and see how it turns out… No I can't do that.

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you later, Tori. Remember what I said." Naomi says leaning over hugging me, kissing my cheek. She pulls away smiling, and then walks away.

"What did she tell you that you should remember?" Jade asks and I look over at her. What is that look? She is watching me with a raised eyebrow. I know I don't have to answer her, but I do it anyway.

"That if I need someone to talk to, she was there for me." I say finally taking a sip of the coffee Jade gave me and it's hazelnut like the one she gave me in high school.

"Oh, speaking of talking. That's something we need to do." Jade says and I know about what.

"We are talking." I say giving her a smart remark and she playfully glares at me.

"For real, Tori."

"We are talking." I say and she looks a little frustrated.

"About yesterday." Jade says and that's something I really tried to avoid. I don't say anything and I guess that's a sign to Jade, because she starts talking again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." Jade says sounding sincerely sorry. She looks sorry. But then again, she is an actress. I still don't say anything. "Tori I know I could have come at you in a different way but you being with Ryder pissed me off because he is nothing but I dog and you really should break up with him."

"I did." I say and Jade gets a little smile and a happy glint in her eyes but she tries to keep it masked.

"That's good, he doesn't deserve you." Jade says reaching over pushing a stray hair behind my ear letting her fingers softly glide across my cheek sending electricity though me. The way she said it she made it sound like she was the one who deserved me.

"I guess." I say shrugging. I'm about to take another sip of my coffee but Jade takes it from me.

"You guess? Tori, do you not see that you deserve so much more? Someone that will love you and treat you right?" Jade asks, getting that same pissed voice she had last night. I tense up a little feeling myself getting upset.

"How would you know?" I snap at her and she looks shocked. How would she know how I should be treated? She treated me like shit all thought high school and now she's telling me how I should be treated!

"How would I know? What type of question is that?" Jade asks sounding offended.

"A question. You, don't know how **I** should be treated." I stated letting my anger show now."Jade, all time we've known each other, you treated me like the gum at the bottom of your shoe." I say and you could hear how hurt and upset I am. Yea it hurt the way Jade treated me. I was still stupid enough to keep trying to be her friend.

"I know that what I did to you was bogus, but I'm not the same Jade I was in high school. I've changed so much over the years it scares even me; and I'm sure I scared others that knew." Jade pleads.

"I'm still not able to see the changed Jade. I'm too scared of the old 'you'resurfacing.I don't think I could take anymore abuse." I say standing up, I'm finished with this conversation. I guess Jade isn't, because she follows me.

"Tori, don't walk away from me. The reason you can't see the new Jade because you're stuck in the past." Jade says grabbing my wrist stopping me in pulling me into an office that looks like nobody works here. Jade turns me around making me face her. Her blue eyes keeping the pleading look. "You can't see the new Jade, because you won't stay around long enough to see her. I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you in the past. Tori, I wanna make it right. I want you to see the new Jade." Jade says grabbing my hand taking it in hers. So sincere, genuine. I've never seen this Jade ever. I can tell Jade meant what she said and she says she is sorry. Jade has never said sorry before. Especially to me.

Why would Jade West be willing to let me get to know her? She was never willing to do something like that before.

"Why?" I ask looking at her in confused and wondering. The responds to my question is a soft slow gentle passionate kiss letting me know she she's for real and that she wants more with me. I guess I can give this a try I just hope it doesn't blow up in my face and I get hurt again.

Review plz


	7. Scene 1

Scene 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Sorry guys didn't mean to take so long. Just been busy. Well here you go and I am working on the sequel to 'Playing House'. I would work on it some more right now but I need some sleep so Enjoy!

Few Days later

"So what are you and Jade now?" Eliza asks after I finish telling her what happened today. Jade and I were talking a little more, but I was still guarded. I wasn't just about to throw myself out there.

We talked but, it wasn't anything special just about what is it like being on tour and how was it doing our pervious movies.

After we wrapped today up, Jade kissed me again telling me she will call me later. I guess she's for real but you can never be too sure.

"I don't know." I say really not knowing.

"Damn Tori you don't know shit." She says joking making me laugh.

"I don't. I guess were just friends." I say shrugging running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh no you guys are not just friends. Just friends don't kiss like you did and they don't say the things Jade said to you. I'll say you guys are more love interest." Eliza says wiggling her eyebrows making me roll my eyes.

"Look I'm not looking for a relationship. Not after Ryder." I say honestly.

"I'm not saying you jump on the first thing moving just be Dora the explorer and explore your options and from what I know you have two. Naomi and Jade." she says making a good point but no.

"I don't want to be Dora the explorer yet I just want to be Tori Vega."

"Just look into it Tori. You don't want to pass up something good. Because if you don't I will most definitely be Dora the explorer x-rated version. That Naomi is a hot piece of ass." I laugh smacking her shoulder.

"So nasty." I say shaking my head.

"Hey I'm just saying. Look Tori they both like you. If you choose Naomi, I will respect that and if you pick Jade I'll respect that too."

"I won't be choosing anyone. I'm not trying to lead those two on and then pick the one I like the most hurting the other. That's not who I am." I say really not wanting anyone to get hurt.

"Okay you're right that would be bad. Just get to know them then. You said Jade changed. It came from her mouth and Naomi's so why don't you give her a go. From the looks of it she can't seem to keep her lips off you." I smile thinking about the time Jade and I kissed. Like I said after wrapping up, and everyone was gone she just grabbed me and kissed me just has softly as before. When she pulled away looking me in the eyes telling me she was going to call and she kissed me again smiling as she walked away. It's like were already together.

"I still don't know." I don't know about anything that has to do with Jade. All I know is that she wants to show me the real her or the new her.

"Look we can deal with your difficult love life later let's play some Wii boxing. So I can kick your ass." Eliza taunts getting up off the couch and turning on the Wii.

"Bring it on."

LINE BREAK

Day after

Okay well I so just got my ass kicked in it would be even but my mind was on other things. My mind was on Jade and Naomi. I'm sure I'm going to see Jade because today is a first day of filming. I'm so excited but I'm nervous at the same time. Jason is awesome because we will be shooting some scenes at this banging mansion.

*RING, RING*

Who can be calling at six in the morning? I'm just about to walk out the door when I cell phone rings. I pull the phone out my pocket not even checking who it is.

"Hello."

"Hey." Jade? What does she want? Not trying to be mean or anything I just don't wanna deal with her yet. I got to get into my right mind before I deal with her. It's too early to be trying to deal with my love life.

"Hey what's up Jade?" I ask as I go back to the kitchen grabbing an apple.

"I was wondering if you wanted to ride together to our first day of filming." Jade says sounding kind of nervous. I don't want to ride with her. Like I said I don't want to deal with her right now. I sound so mean but I'm not trying to be.

"Huh, yeah sure." NO! Stop screaming. Stupid. Shut up.

"Okay cool come on." I frown. Is she here? I walk to the door opening it and there she is. She's beautiful even in the morning. "Hey." She says taking the phone from her ear smiling.

"Hey." I say biting my lip as I hang up the phone pushing a stray hair behind my ear smiling shyly has she looks me up and down.

"Ready?" She asks stepping back. I nod coming out closing the door behind me. I turn around locking the door feeling Jade's eyes on me. "You look great." Did Jade really just complement me? I frown a little as I turn back around seeing Jade smiling. I don't know how I look so great I'm not really wearing anything but skinny jeans and a shirt that has my favorite TV show on it.

"You don't have to dress a certain way to look great." Jade says noticing me trying to figure out how I look great in this.

"Right, thanks." I say blushing a little has we start to walk towards the elevator.

"You're welcome." Jade says smiling.

"How did you know where I lived?" I ask wondering how she got my address.

"Eliza." Jade says has we get on the elevator.

"Of course." I say not really wanting Jade to know where I lived yet.

"What you didn't want me to know where you lived?" Jade asks has we get on the elevator and she presses the G button.

"Not at the moment no." I say no point in lying to her.

"What you're afraid of me coming to your house and having my way with you?" Jade asks with a mischievous smile on her face. The look in her eyes make me shiver a little. Yeah that's what I'm afraid of. "I see. You know Tori I could just have my way with you any time I want." Jade say pushing herself off the other side of the elevator and coming to me with a seductive lean to her. I swallow hard looking at how her blue eyes just got darker. I don't know what to do and I'm freaking out. "You know that right?" Jade is all in my face now her body pressed firmly against mine. My heart is ramming against my chest at how close she is. My breathing becomes sallow.

Jade reaches over pushing the red button making the elevator jerk to stop. My eyes go wide and my mind is screaming to push Jade away but I can't move or talk. Her blues looking into my brown like she's looking inside me. Making me feel all exposed. Jade leans in, her lips hovering over mine. Her arm wraps around my waist before she closes the gap between us. I don't hesitate to kiss back. Her lips are like a drug. I can't get enough. I wrap my arms around her neck pulling her more into the kiss. Her tongue forces its way into my mouth and our tongues battle for dominance. I moan when she sucks on my bottom lip and that's when I come to my senses. I can't do this.

I push Jade away and push the button to make the elevator move again. I can't even look at her. I look at my shoes blushing. She **could** have her way with me. I couldn't even push her away. I would have just let her take me on an elevator. But I couldn't help myself. Her lips are just so… addicting. The way she kisses me puts me on cloud nine.

"Sorry." Jade says taking me from my thoughts. I just nod. I don't even look at her. The elevator dings and the door opens, showing the elevator repairman person.

"Is everything okay?" he asks and I finally look up at him putting on my best smile.

"Yeah everything is fine. My friend here pressed the button by accident." I say gesturing to Jade.

"Sorry."Jade says giving a little wave.

"It's okay." he says and we seat off the elevator going towards Jade's car. A black mustang. Nice. Jade unlocks the door and we both get inside. We just sit there not saying anything. It's not awkward but it is a lot of tension. Jade starts up the car and the song 'Weak by SWV' comes on.

**Time after time after time **

**I tried to fight it.**

**But your love is strong **

**It keeps on holding on.**

**Resistances is down **

**When you're around, starts fading.**

**In my condition **

**I don't want to be alone. **

**Cause my heart starts beating triple time**

**With thoughts of loving you on my mind.**

**I can't figure out just what to do **

**When the cause in cure is you. **

Just great. I used to like this song. Now it sucks. _It only sucks because it's making a point. _Shut up nobody asked you.

**I get so weak in the knees**

**I can hardly speak **

**I lose all control**

**Then something takes over me.**

**In a daze **

**It is so amazing**

**It's not phase **

**I want you to stay with me. **

**By my side.**

**I swallow my pride. **

**Your love is so sweet.**

**Knocks me right off of my feet.**

**Can't explain why your loving'**

**Makes me weak.**

I look over at Jade and she has a little smirk on her face has she drives. Ugh stupid song. It's more like lust makes me weak. Jade didn't say she loved me but with the way she kisses me makes it seem that way.

"I love this song." Jade says and I glare at her and she just grins. I roll my eyes looking out the window. Today is going to be a long day.

LINE BREAK

"Really Crystal? It's our anniversary and you're going to work." Chris the actor says pissed that plays my husband Mark. I don't answer I'm just scramble around the home office looking for papers. "Crystal are you even listening to me?" He asks sounding irritated. I sigh loudly finding the fake papers I was looking for.

"I hear you." I say brushing past and out the room walking to another part of the house.

"Hearing and listening are two different things. I wanna know if you're listening." He ask sounding frustrated as he follows me.

"Yes." I say nonchalantly has I walked into the kitchen. Sitting the papers on the counter and making coffee

"No you're not. Crystal it's our anniversary. I shouldn't have to beg to spend time with you." He says sounding kind of defeated. I sigh loudly pouring the ready coffee in a cup turning around leaning against the counter looking at the pissed hurt husband of mine. My character softens her composure and that's what I do.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Today is all about us. I'll call in and tell them I can't make it." I say and a smile breaks across his face.

"Thank you."

"Cut! That was great. Let's get ready for the next scene." Jason says clapping his hands together and everyone starts to move in a quick pace.

"Nice Job." I say to Mark.

"Right back at cha." He says patting my back before we both go different ways. I head towards the room they gave me. My dressing room. That was the first shot of today. When Jade and I first got here we had to go change and then go into makeup. Once I got into my dressing room I change out of the business women clothes and into another business women outfit. This one is black when the other one was cream. I walk out the dressing room bumping into Jade.

"Damn slow down Tori." Jade says with her trademark smirk on her face.

"Sorry." I say about to walk away but she stops me grabbing my wrist.

"You okay?" She asks and Jade the ice queen West shocks me again. Jade has never asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I ask confused as to why she of all people asked that question.

"What I can't ask if you're okay?" Jade asks faking offences. Making me laugh a little.

"No you can. It's just I wouldn't expect…you to ask that question." I say looking down at my shoes. I feel so bad saying that. I don't know why. A lot of times Jade showed me she didn't give a fuck about me being okay and my feelings. I feel bad because she showed me that she didn't like seeing me hurt when it came to that whole Ryder thing.

"Tori," Jade calls my name hooking her finger under my chin making me look up at her. "It's okay, I understand." Jade says giving me reassuring smile. I give her small smile still feeling bad. Jade shakes her head before speaking. "Please stop. I know I showed you that I cared with the whole Ryder thing but that's just one thing. I didn't show you that I cared at all over the years… I have a lot to prove. I get that." Jade says and she's proving a lot already and she's right she does have a lot to prove. I believe she'd changed but I'm still scared of the old her popping back up. "I care Tori." Jade says softly looking deeply into my brown with her soft blue eyes.

I look at her searching her face trying to see if she's playing with me or if she's serious. And from the looks on her face she's really serious. Just as serious has she was when she said she wanted to show me the new her.

I like Jade and I might have feelings for her. There is no might, I do but I keep building up walls blocking her off. Like I said before I'm scared that if I let her know how I feel she will throw my feeling back in my face after she gets what she wants and leaves. I don't want that. She said she wanted to me to get to know the new her and that she cared about me but my mind keeps jumping back to the past. Making me remember the 'I don't give a shit' and 'I don't need anybody' Jade. 'The I rather jump in front of a moving bus then being with you' Jade. That right there made it loud and clear that she wanted nothing to do with me. That she didn't want me to get to know her and that she didn't care.

She's right I'm too stuck in the past, but it's hard to get out of it when the very person that claims she didn't like you wants you to get to know her and says she cares about you. UGH! Stupid feelings and stupid Jade for making me feel like this.

LINE BREAK

Today was so just great. The cast is great. We really got know each other in between takes. Carmen is so freaking funny. Remember she plays Jazz. She had me cracking up all day. I can already tell that we all are going to be good friends after this.

"Hey Tori, me and the others were planning on going out to celebrate on how good our first day of filming went." Carmen says smiling brightly.

"Yeah sure, where did you guys want to go?" I ask as we both walk towards our dressing rooms.

"Kisses." That is the hottest club in Hollywood.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there." I say and we go into our own dressing rooms. I go inside closing and locking the door not bothering to turn on the light yet. I sigh loudly flicking the light switch. I hold back a scream has I see Jade sitting on the couch smirking. "I really hate you." I say trying to calm down my frantic beating heart and control my breathing.

"Did I scare my little Tori?" Jade asks laughing a little. I roll my eyes going to the mirror starting to take off some of the makeup. Did she say MY little Tori?

"What are you doing in here?" I ask ignoring her question and asking one of my own.

"Nothing." She says standing up off the bed and walking towards me. She stops right behind me and we just look at each other through the mirror.

"I see that. Maybe I should ask it this way; Why are you in here?" I ask and she smiles biting her lip has she looks over my body in the mirror. We just got finished shooting a scene where I was working out with my friend Ari who is played by Abby. In that scene we were talking about how I need to take a break from work. I have on sports bra and shorts. No wonder she's biting her lip and her eyes just go darker. Shit. I need to put on some clothes or I'm going to be even more naked then I already am. I go to move but Jade is quicker wrapping her arm around my waist pulling me so that my back is against her chest.

"No special reason." So low and husky. Making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Jade leans down kissing me right under the ear and instantly my knees feel like jell-o. That is a one of my weak spots.

"J-Jade, you should go." I say suppressing a moan.

"Why?" Jade says holding me tighter kissing the spot again before sucking lightly. a moan slips from my lips and I feel her smile against me. She really needs to go.

"I have to get undressed." I says trying around in her arms about to push her away. Bad idea and choice of words. We're face to face and I can feel her breath on my face.

"Maybe I can help with that." Jade says pushing her lips to mine grabbing the messy bun in my hair and taking it out letting my brown locks fall on my shoulders and down my back. I moan into the kiss when her tongue invades my mouth finding and fighting mine. I feel her hands slide down my back going to my butt squeezing and making me moan again. This really has to stop. _Why? _Because we're not together. _So? Get with her._ No. _Why not? _ Because I can't alright. I'm not ready. I pull away from Jade bumping into the makeup table panting. "What's wrong?" Jade asks sounding just as out of breath as I am looking confused.

"Nothing we just can't." I say pushing her back so that I can go to the clothes on the chair by the bed.

"Tori." Jade calls my name coming behind. She grabs my wrist turning me around making me face her. "What are you afraid of?" Jade asks knowing that it's fear that's keeping **us** from happening.

"You." I say my voice barely above a whisper. I look at Jade and she nods in understanding.

"I really do care Tori. You don't have to be afraid of me. I know why but you don't." Jade says pulling me back against her leaning down kissing me again. This time with less ardor and more compassion. She pulls away and her eyes are back to their normal blue. More soft and caring.

"I'm sorry." I say not really knowing why I'm sorry.

"What are you apologizing for? You have every right to be afraid of me. I didn't really give you much not to be afraid of." Jade says holding me tighter. I reach up tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear running the palm of my hand gently across her cheek feeling her soft pale skin. Feeling if this is really Jade who's acting like this. I run my thumb over her soft lips and she kisses it before leaning down kissing me again. I love her lips so much. The way her body feels against mine is just so perfect.

"Tori I'll call you when we get to 'Kisses.'" I hear Abby call through the door. Jade and I don't pull apart. We just kiss and listen. We finally pull away looking at each other smiling. I really hate her so much for making me feel like this about her.

"'Kisses'?" Jade questions still not letting me go.

"Yeah, the cast wanted to go in celebrate for our first day being so good." I say and Jade nods.

"Well let's get you home so you can get ready for tonight." Jade says pecking my lips before letting go. I feel cold without her arms around me. Without being so close. Again stupid Jade.

"Are you going?" I ask as she goes to the door.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss dancing with the famous Tori Vega." Jade says with a wink before leaving. This night should be interesting.

LINE BREAK

"You're coming." I demand into the phone.

"Coming where?" Eliza asks sounding confused.

"To 'Kisses' with me tonight with the rest of the cast." I say as I find the black dress I've been looking for.

"Sure, but why?" She asks still sounding confused.

"Because I don't want to be alone." I say and she laughs.

"You're not alone. You're with the rest of the cast." She says making me roll my eyes.

"I mean with Jade." I say looking myself in the mirror with the dress held against me.

"You're still not alone." She says laughing.

"Shut up." I say laying the dress on the bed and looking for shoes.

"Why don't you want to be alone with her?"

"Because she's so….. how can I put this… so I don't know she makes me want her."

"What's wrong with wanting her?"

"I can't want her."

"Why not?"

"Because she's Jade."

"Yeah Jade the woman who wants something with you. Something more than friendship." Stupid Eliza for being right. "It's okay to want her. She wants you."

"But Naomi." I don't want to hurt her. I know she likes me and I like her too but she isn't who I want.

"Tell her how you feel." She says and she's right. Maybe I can hook her and Naomi up. That could work.

"Okay now go get ready."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hang up and I find the black shoes I've been looking for. Now Naomi. I go to my contacts finding her name and pushing the call button.

"Hello." She picks after the third ring.

"Hey Naomi how are ya?" I ask smiling.

"Oh, Hey Tori I'm fine. How did the first day of filming go?" She asks and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"It was great. That's what I was calling about. The cast wanted to celebrate at kissed tonight and I want you to come."

"Really? Thanks Tori I'll meet you there." YES!

"Okay cool bye."

"Bye." Operation Eliza and Naomi hook up is a go.

LINE BREAK

"Tori over here!" I hear my name called over the loud music of the club. I look to my left and I see Abby waving me over. I smile has I make my way through the crowd. I get to her and I'm pulled into a hug. When we pull apart I see all the cast is already here even Jade. Damn she looks good. She's wearing one of those dresses that says you can look but don't touch unless I let you. It's red, short and shows off her cleavage. Picture that one Jade and tell me you don't wanna jump her.

"Hey guys." I greet and everyone waves holding up their drinks. I smile looking for a seat and it's only one right next to Jade. I look at Jade and she has a sly smile on her face. She did this on purpose. I give her friendly smile before going to seat next to her. I try and sit away from her but she wraps and arm around my waist pulling me close.

"Hey you look… Mmm." Jade says as she bites her lip and eyes me. I blush as I get undressed by Jade's eyes.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." I say raking my eyes over her body.

"Thanks, do you want a drink?" Jade asks.

"Sex on the beach." I say and a smirk appears on Jade's face.

"There are a few beaches around here maybe we can go to one." Jade says and I roll my eyes.

"Dream on." I tell her and she leans in close to my ear.

"Sometimes dreams become reality if you work hard on making them come true." I gasp when she nips at my ear lobe before getting up going towards the bar. I look at her in awe as she walks away with a sway to her hips. She flips her hair has she looks over her shoulder flashing me a panty wetting smile. Damn her.

"Hi Tori." I look away from the blue eyed woman seeing the hazel eyed one.

"You made it." I say happily standing up hugging Naomi. We part and I see Eliza making her way towards us.

"Hello ladies." She greets.

"Hey." I say hugging her. We pull apart and her and Naomi hug. Some of the other cast members went to dance so that makes more room. I sit first and Naomi sits next to me with Eliza next to her.

"Did you just get here?" Naomi asks.

"Yeah." I say looking at her and she's eyeing me the way Jade did. I really need to turn her attention to Eliza because she looks really good tonight too. "Eliza can I talk to you for a min?" I ask and she nods. "Be right back." I say to Naomi and she smiles and nods. We both stand up going towards the bathrooms where it's not as loud.

"What's up?" She asks looking confused.

"You like Naomi right?" I ask and she nod. "Then get to know her talk to her."

"You like Jade right?" She asks my question back and I nod. "Then get to know her talk to her." She mocks me and I sigh loudly running my fingers through my hair.

"Things between Jade and I are different." I say and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"How so?"

"We have history you and Naomi don't." I say and she doesn't seem like she cares about that.

"So?"

"Eliza please don't do this." I beg. She's knows I'm scared.

"The only thing to fear is fear itself."

"You can't use that. This is not something I made up in my head." I say and she shakes her head.

"You're scared of getting hurt. Of getting your heart broken again by the woman that changed. You know she changed and in your mind you know she's not going to hurt you but you keep thinking she is because of her past causing unnecessary fear to take over and you to throw up your walls."

"You don't know that she's not going to hurt me." I say quietly. Damn her too. She don't have to be right all the time.

"She doesn't either and neither do you."

"That's what I'm scared of not knowing." I say thinking over the times I know Ryder was going to hurt me and I stayed because I didn't know if the next person I was with was going to hurt me. With Ryder I knew and it didn't hurt as much.

"Let's change up Neil Armstrong quote a little. 'One small step for Tori one Giant leap for Tori and Jade.'" She says with a smile and I nod. She's right.

"Come on I have a sex on the beach waiting for me." I say pulling her into a thank you hug. We head back to our friends and Jade and Naomi are talking. They look up at us and smile.

"Come with me to the bar I drunk your sex on the beach you took too long." Jade says shaking the empty glass in my face.

"Do you guys want anything?" I ask as Jade stands up and comes next me.

"Yeah get me my main man Jack." Eliza says.

"I'll have what you're having." Naomi says and I look at Eliza whose face lets me know she's thinking negative.

"Okay." I say and Jade and I head to the bar. She's behind me and I feel her hands hold onto my waist as we walk.

"Hey can a get Jack and two sexes on the beach." Jade orders looking at me as she orders the last drinks. So freaky.

"So what did you and Eliza talk about?" Jade ask looking over at me.

"Fearing fear." I say and she looks confused.

"Fearing fear?" She questions and I nod. "Why?"

"Because we fear the invisible things." I say and she still looks confused.

"I'm lost. What does fearing fear have to do with celebrating?" She ask and I laugh as we take the drinks and head back to the table.

"Nothing, because we weren't taking about celebrating."

"Then what?" Jade ask and I don't answer. It's too late anyway were already at the table.

"Jack here is your wife." I say giving Eliza her drink. She flicks me off and I blow her kiss.

"Sex on the beach." I say handing Naomi her drink who gives me a very sexy smile eyeing me again. Damn all these women. I sit next to Naomi with Jade right next to me. Might as well be sitting on my lap. I look over at her and she's looking at me like she's searching for something.

"What?" I ask taking a sip of my drink.

"I still wanna know what you guys were talking about." Jade says. I knew she wasn't going to let it go.

"I told you."

"It was half the truth." Yeah it was but I don't want her to know the whole thing.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because I know it was about me?" Right again.

"Jade really it doesn't matter it was nothing bad." I say trying to reassure her that things are fine. Jade is searching me again before a look of realization comes across her face.

"The only thing to fear is fear it's self. You guys were talking about how scared you are… Of me." How the hell did she know that? Before I could say anything Jade get up and walks away. Shit! Now she's going to think I don't want to be with her because I'm scared and she's going to give up trying. I look around the club of dancing people and try to find Jade till I see her at the DJ booth taking to the DJ. After she finishes talking to him she looks at me.

"Okay people we go slow it down a little bit. We have a little throw back music." The DJ says over the mic and 'I care for you by Aaliyah' comes on.

**Hey my baby,**

**Why you looking so down?**

**Seems like you need loving.**

**Baby you need a girl like me around**

I look at Jade and she's making her way to me.

**Hey my baby,**

**Tell me why you cry.**

Jade makes it to me and holds her hand out. "Let's dance." She says and I take her hand walking out onto the floor.

**Here take my hand and wipe those tears from your eyes.**

She pulls me fully against her wrapping her arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around her next. She pulls me closer and starts to sing the song in my ear.

**Can I talk to you?**

**Comfort you?**

**Let you know,**

**That I care for you.**

**Can I talk to you?**

**Comfort you?**

**Let you know?**

**I care for you.**

She holds me tighter after that verse and continues to sing.

**Hey sexy baby, **

**Why'd ya guy live you in pain?**

**To let a fine girl like you go.**

**He must be insane.**

**Hey sexy baby,**

**There's no need to worry, no**

**Oh girl if you call on me,**

**I'll come; I'll come in a hurry.**

After she finishes that verse she looks at me as the courses goes on. She looks me in the eyes in its telling me she's for real. I take my hands off her neck and cup her face pulling her into a slow passionate kiss. I want Jade. She's who I want. We pull apart and smile at each other. I look over my shoulder at were our friends are and I see Eliza and Naomi laughing and talking seems like there hitting it off because Naomi's smacking her shoulder doing that flirty hair flip thing. I feel Jade's hand bring my face back to hers and she kisses me again. Yeah, she's the one I want.

Review please. They make my day. What do you think is going to happen next?


	8. The Channel 7 News

The Channel 7 News

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Thank you all for the reviews and favorites. They make me happy. I was so distracted while writing this along with the sequel to 'Playing House.'

Next Day

Last night was something I never thought would happen. Last night Jade and I danced till our feet hurt. She claimed me as hers. Nobody could even think about talking to me. She held me close and kissed me all night after we finally decided to take a break from dancing. Our cast mates saw us kissing and holding each other and they just thought it was cute. By the end of the night Jade and I were officially together. I've never been so happy. I never knew Jade could make me this happy.

*Beep Beep*

I have a video chat request. I grab the laptop of my bed opening it and accepting Eliza's request as I go into the living room sitting on the couch.

"What's up?" I ask as Eliza's face pops up.

"Turn on the TV and go to channel 7." I frown my eyebrows in confusion but I don't question it. I grab the remote turning on the TV and going to channel 7 seeing a 'Wendy's commercial.'

"Wendy's?" I question looking back at Eliza raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I asked you to video chat with me so I can tell you I want a chocolate shake," sarcasm dipping off of each word she speaks has she rolls her eyes."The news Tori. Wait till it comes back on." She says and I get worried right away.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?" I ask thinking of the worse case scenario. Eliza shushes me and I look back at the TV.

Pictures of Jade and me pop up into view as the anchorman reads his copy.

"**Breaking News, Famous singer and actress Tori Vegaand Famous playwright and actress Jade West are staring in a new Jason West film."**

A video of Jason walking in the street, and various video of Jade and I separately.

**The two women were spotted atHollywood's hottest night club 'Kisses' doing a lot of kissing of their own. Here are a few pictures that were taken last night." **My jaw is in my lap as I stare at the many pictures of Jade and I lip locking. Who ever took these pictures used a cell phone and got closer and closer with each one. Because the last one that was taking the person was standing right next to us. **"Whoa, those kisses are passionate." **Yeah they are.

"**Does this mean that Tori Vega and Jade West are lovers? We don't know anymore about this love in the club moment but hopefully we will know more during the week. Back to you John.**

I turn off the TV and stare at it in shock. I don't know what to say. To think or do. I'm stuck.

"You okay?" Eliza asks snapping me out of my shock state.

"I don't know." I don't.

"Tori I've been getting phone calls none stop about wanting to do interviews with you and Jade. Those pictures are everywhere. Oh and they still want confirmation about the movie." UGH! That is just great. Now everyone is in our business. We just barely got together. We haven't even gone out on a date yet. Who ever took those pictures I am so giving them a special thanks on one of my interviews for putting my business all out in the street. Fucking people. "What are we doing?"

"I have to talk to Jade." I say wondering if she watched the news.

"Okay talk to your girl," She says with a wink and a smile "And call me back."

"Okay bye." I say waving. She waves back before she signs out. I pull out my cell phone and bring up Jade's name then push the call button. It rings three times before she answers.

"Hey babe." I smile instantly when she calls me babe.

"Hi." I say blushing.

"What's up?" She asks and I have to remember why I called.

"Did you see the news?"

"Yeah and I listened to the radio."

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?" I ask really hopping she does.

"Yeah the pictures of us kissing are everywhere. I've seen them on the internet too. My agent told me her phone has been off the hook all morning." Okay good she knows.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask hoping she knows because I don't.

"We should do the interviews."

"Are you sure? Because I don't really want people all in our business."

"I said we should do the interviews I didn't say anything about telling them about our relationship. Look if we tell them the paparazzi will be on our asses and we will never be able to get to know each other because we won't be able to get out of the house. And I don't want to get to know my girlfriend over the phone." She says and I smile. She's right the paparazzi would be like hound dogs. "So what we're going to do is confirm the movie and do something we do. Act." I frown my eyebrows in confusion.

"What does acting have to do with anything?"

"Method acting babe. We make them believe that we were just getting comfortable with each other because of the parts we play in the movie." Okay, now it makes sense.

"Okay got you."

"Remember admit to nothing."

"I know this Jade." I've been in the business as long as she has. I don't know why all of this caught me by surprise.

"You weren't acting like it." She teases.

"It caught me off guard." I say honestly.

"That's why you have to always keep your guard up no matter what."

"Well that's kind of hard to do when you have a really hot girl sticking her tongue down your throat." I say and she starts to laugh.

"Touché'."

"Oh, tell your people to call my people and set up a few interviews. I don't care watch ones just let me know the ones you pick so I can be there." I say not worrying about the interviews and stuff anymore.

"Okay see you later."

"Later." I say and hang up. Time to get ready for a hectic day.

LINE BREAK

Damn reporters and all their damn questions. I've been getting bumrushed all day by reporters and paparazzi. I don't mind the fans,love them to death. Just the nosey ones I don't like.

*Ring Ring*

I'm just about ready to throw my phone out the window. It's been ringing all day. Mostly some of my old friends asking questions as to why Jade and I were slobbing each other down and all that shit. I look at the caller ID and I see its Trina. I'm surprised she isn't the first one to call.

"Hello." I say into the phone sounding frustrated.

"The hell Tori! I know your Bi. But Jade really?" Trina can't stand Jade at all. They have always been at each other since high school.

"Shut the h-," I shut up really quick before I snap at her. I take a deep breath before talking again. "Trina it's for the movie." I say slowly trying to keep my voice down. Even if I am in my car.

"For the movie my ass. You were enjoying yourself far too much for that to be fake." Trina says and roll my eyes. Admit nothing.

"That's the way its suppose to look. Chill out. It's called acting." I say honking my horn at the idiot in front of me who won't move and it's a green light.

"Whatever Tori. You can't fake passion like that." She says sounding like Robbie that time when Trina kissed him and it was fake.

"Have you seen my movies?" I say bring up my movies because I did a lot of passionate kisses that were fake but looked real.

"Yes I have but this…. this is different." She is not going to let this go. ADMIT NOTHING! Shut up damn it!

"This is no different from the movies. We were just trying to get comfortable with each other." I huff honking the horn multiple times when his driving on his brakes. People don't know how to drive now a days.

"And how can you get comfortable with someone like Jade after the way she treated you." Here is the past showing its ugly head again.

"Sometimes you have to work with people you don't get along with. I know how Jade treated me before and its okay now because we buried the hatchet." I say finally able to get around this jerk off in front of me.

"Yeah ya'll buried it alright. Ya'll more like sucked the hell out of each other's faces." She says and I can't help but laugh.

"Don't you have something do?" I ask pulling up to 'WP' were shooting our office scenes here. The only reason it took me so long to get here is because I had something to do before I got here and the damn press and people with their bad driving causing me to be almost late.

"No I finish what I had to do." Trina says and I roll my eyes as I get out the car.

"Well I have something to do I will talk to you later." I say walking into the building seeing people setting up all the filming equipment.

"This isn't over little sis mark my words." She says and I do. "I'm serious Tori."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, look Trin I got to go love you bye." I say seeing Jason making his way to me. she says I love you and bye before I hang up.

"Tori good you're here. First scene today is when you first meet Valarie. Naomi, show Tori to her dressing room." Either he didn't see the news or heard of it or doesn't care right now.

"Hey Tori, how's your day so far?" Naomi ask smiling as we walk around people to get down the hall.

"Nosey." I say and she laughs.

"Yeah, I saw." She says and I figured that much.

"I'm pretty sure the blind saw it." I say and she laughs again as we come to a door that as my name on it.

"Everything will be fine Tori. Admit to nothing."

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that." I say going inside the dressing room.

"See you in a bit Tori." She says and I close the door. I turn around and I'm not surprised to see Jade's smirking face sitting on the couch in here.

"Hey you." I say smiling and she smiles back standing off the couch backing me against the door kissing me passionately. Her tongue makes its way inside my mouth and I moan when she pushes her right hand in my hair tugging a little. Such a turn on. I wrap my arms around her neck pulling her more into the kiss. She pulls away sucking on my bottom lip before letting it fully go. We smile at each other as we try to catch our breath. "That was some hello kiss." I say and she laughs pecking my lips before pulling away.

"Did you get bothered today?" She ask sitting back on the couch.

"You know I did." I say going to the other couch grabbing the dress suit that has first scene taped to it.

"It's okay babe you know how it is." She says and I nod.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with Trina and she couldn't believe it." I say and I hear Jade laugh.

"Of course she couldn't. Nosey ass."

"Jade don't be like that." I say taking off my shirt.

"It's true." She says as I take off my sweat pants. I don't say anything. I grab the skirt and let out a yelp in surprise when I feel arms wrap around my waist and lips attach to my pulse point.

"J-Jade." I moan when she starts to suck and holds me tighter. "J-Jade baby I have to get ready." I say turning in her arms and her lips connect with mine nipping at my bottom lip making me moan.

"We have a little time." She says against my lips one of her hands sliding off my waist going to my ass squeezing. I moan again when she goes back to my neck sucking hard. Hickie for sure. Before I know it Jade is on top of me with me on my back on the couch. I want this so bad but we can't.

"Jade stop please." I beg has she starts to kiss down my neck going to the top of my breast.

"What's wrong baby?" Jade ask has she starts to suck on top of my breast before she pulls my bra down in one quick motion and she immediately takes my nipple in her mouth. I moan loudly shutting myself up by biting my lip and looking down at Jade whose smiling against me has she sucks. This feels so good I don't want her to stop but she has to.

"Nothing please stop." I whimper when she gently bites down on my nipple before easing the pain by sucking on it again.

"Don't you want this?" She says switching nipples taking in her mouth and sucking.

"God I want this but we can't." I say kind of pushing against her shoulders but she has a nice hold on my nipple.

"Why?" She ask letting it go with a popping noise before kissing her way down my abdomen. I have to stop her.

"I'm not ready." I say push myself up and grabbing Jade's shirt pulling her up so were face to face. God I just sounded like a virgin.

"Sex? You're not ready for sex?" Jade states more than a question. I nod and she sighs sitting next to me. "Talk to me." She says and before I can say anything there is a knock on the door.

"Miss. Vega, we need you for hair and makeup."

"Okay I'll be out in a sec." I say standing up and grabbing the black skirt putting on the light pink dress top tucking it in the skirt and putting on the black dress business jacket. Grabbing the black suitcase.

"Talk later." Jade says standing up and pulling me against her.

"Yeah." I say quietly. Jade gives me a small smile before leaning in kissing me softly.

"Has anyone seen Jade!" I hear Jason call out in the hall as we walks by. We pull apart and I go to the door.

"Come out in five minutes." I say before leaving.

"Follow me." The lady says leading me to the makeup and hair area. I sit in the chair and the lady looks at me kind of weird. I frown when I finally figure out what she's looking at. My neck. "You have some nice sized hickie here Miss. Vega." The makeup lady says smiling a knowing smile. I blush thinking I'm going to kill Jade.

LINE BREAK

"No Pat, tell them if they don't have the papers by Friday the deal is off." I say angrily into the earpiece as I walk down the hall going to the business area with other acting business workers. "Goodbye." I say pushing a button on the ear piece hanging up. As I walk towards my office I get a few 'Good morning's' that I return with a smile of some sort. Once I get to my glass office I see a unknown face sitting at my old sec's desk. Well an unknown face to Crystal. A very known face to Tori.

"Mrs. Waters I would like you to meet your new temp Valarie Shay." Emily the redhead actress named Abby one of other sec's in the movie. I look at Valerie and she's wearing a white button up with black skirt her hair slightly curled at the stands up giving me a polite slash flirty smile that my character fails to notices.

"Thank you Emily. Nice to meet you Valarie." I greet politely shaking her hand.

"Pleasures all mine." She says and gives my body a once over that my character didn't notice because another actor comes to show me some papers as we walk off camera.

Valerie and Emily talk in hushed tones on screen."No Val." Emily says seeing the way Valerie is looking at me.

"No what?" She asks still looking me over.

"Not her. You can't." She says making the raven haired woman face her.

"Oh I can get her to come around." Val says with a mischievous smile as she looks over at me again.

"No, leave her alone. For one thing she's married and two she is not one of those women that you can just sleep with then leave." Emily says with a serious face. Emily doesn't know that Crystal's husband left her already.

"Em, she wouldn't be the first married woman I've slept with. I'm sure I can get her too." Val says cockily.

"Yeah and those married women left their husbands for your one night stand and when they found out that you're not the relationship type it broke their hearts. You're a home wrecker." Emily says and Val shrugs.

"And proud of it." She says turning back to me as I walk back towards them. "Can't wait to start working with you Mrs. Waters." Val says with way more meaning behind her words then Crystal knows.

"CUT! That was great ladies. Get ready for the next take." The next scene is when Crystal finally breaks down as she signs the divorce papers one night when she's working late at the office. She thinks everyone is gone but Valarie is still there and she comforts Crystal.

"Nice job Tori." Abby says coming beside me as we walk towards our dressing rooms.

"Right back at cha." I say as to go into my dressing room. I change into my next outfit and head back out onto set seeing others still getting ready.

"Tori the news." Jason says coming beside me. So he did know.

"The news."

"So what's up with you and Jade?" he asks and I almost panic but I stay calm and collected.

"Nothing is up. We were just getting comfortable with each other." I say and he gives me the 'Yeah right' face.

"Tori if there is something going on with you and Jade you can tell me." He says looking me right in the eyes. Damn blue eyes reminding me of Jade.

"Jason there is nothing to tell." I say and I'm so for real with this lie.

"Tori I'm Jade's brother meaning she pretty much tells me everything." Ha! Yeah right. And his trying to make me think that Jade already told him when she really didn't.

"Look Jason there is really nothing going on. The kiss was helping us because we do have to kiss eventually so why not test it now?" I say shrugging nonchalantly looking back at the workers.

"Hey." Jade says coming up beside Jason.

"Jadey you wouldn't lie to me would you?" He asks faking innocence.

"Don't call me Jadey and no why?" Jade asks looking confused.

"What's going on with you and Tori?" He ask and Jade doesn't seem fazed at all. She smiles and looks at me then back at him.

"Nothing…yet." She says with a mischievous smile and I blush looking away.

"Ohhh so something is soon to happen. Are you two together?" He asks with a proud smile. What the hell is he proud of?

"Sorry didn't tell you Tori he knows. He helped." Jade says and they're both smiling at me and I'm frowning trying to figure out what the hell are they talking about.

"Helped with what?"

"Get us together." After she says that I start throwing all the pieces together. The movie, brother in sister, sex scene. Is this just for the sex? Did I just get this role so Jade could get into my pants? "Whoa! Tori don't you dare think that." Jade says snapping me out of my thoughts. She moves past Jason grabbing my hands and looking me right in the eyes. "This is not about sex Tori. I really want you. Not what's just in your pants. All of you. Inside and out. I will tell you all about it later." She says and I can see all the honestly in her words.

"Okay let's get this scene going!" Jason yells and Jade is about to kiss me but I pull away.

"Admit to nothing." I say with a wink before I walk away to my spot.

Review please.


	9. Interview

Interview

Disclaimers: I don't own Victorious

Thank you all for the reviews and favorites. I'm sorry it took so long to update the site wouldn't let me till now. I wanna thank one of my special friends for helping me with some parts in this. You know who you are.

Enjoy!

Later that day

"Nice place you got here Tori." Jade says as she walks around my condo looking around. We just got back from filming.

"Thank you." I say coming from the kitchen with two bottles of fruit punch. I go to the couch turning on the TV to see the world talking about us again.

"Woo and an even nicer bedroom." I hear Jade say from the back and I laugh.

"Get out my room and come here." I call back to her.

"You come to me. Oh my god Tori your bed is to die for." Jade says and she sounds relaxed. I know if I go back there I'm not coming out. We didn't talk about why I'm not ready for sex yet and I still wanna talk about Jason helping us get together. I sigh turning off the TV and going into the back. I get to my room and Jade as so made herself at home. She has her shoes and jacket off laying on the bed flicking through my TV.

"Jade." I whine walking over to bed and she pulls me onto the bed with her. She climbs on top and starts to kiss me. I moan against her wrapping my arms around her and flipping us so that I'm on top straddling her.

"I like you on top." Jade says trying to pull my lips to hers but I pull her up to me.

"We have to talk." I say and Jade groans a little before pecking my lips and laying back down pulling me with her.

"Okay, talk." She says playing with my hair.

"I wanna wait till we have sex. We just got together we didn't even go on a date yet. I don't wanna just jump into bed with someone I don't know." I falter; she's probably taking that the wrong way, so I rush to correct myself."I mean, you said you're the new Jade and I wanna get to know the new Jade." I say and I feel her nod.

"Okay that's understandable."

"Now Jason getting us together. Did I really get this role or was this just so we can get together?" I ask hopping the answer is that I really got the role.

"Tori of course you really got the role. Jason as always wanted to work with you. Let me start over. High school I really did like you and Jason knew that. I didn't ask you out then because I was scared and I knew you were going to reject me. I would reject me too, with the way I acted towards you." She says and she's right I would have rejected her. I know it sound bad but you guys know my reasons, you know how mean Jade was to me. "You really got the role and I got the role but I didn't audition for the role of Valarie I auditioned for a different part. Jason thought of the bright idea of putting me as Valarie since he knew I liked you. I didn't know at first. The day of our first table read when the rest of us found out what our roles. I was just as shocked as you." True she was. Well that makes a lot of sense.

"So you liked me since high school?" I ask getting a goofy grin on my face as I look up at Jade. She smiles nodding leaning down and kissing me softly.

"Yea. It started when you called me pretty. Well my feelings for you got stronger when you called me pretty. It really started in Yerba when you didn't let the big man lady beat my ass with that stick." Jade says and we both laugh. I remember that. She called her big and stupid. It was really funny. I wanted to laugh but she was huge and we were cool so I didn't want to push it.

"Your smart mouth gets you in a lot of trouble." I say and she nods.

"Yeah I never did thank you for helping me." Jade says getting a sly smile on her face as she pulls me up more attaching her lips to mine rolling us so that she's on top. Her tongue pokes my bottom lip asking for entrance and I give it to her. Our tongues meet and fireworks go off. I moan as she starts to rock her hips against mine. I tangle my hands in her black mane massaging her head. She bites down on my bottom lip before letting go and starts trailing kisses to my neck. She grinds harder and starts to suck softly. She is really turning me on and that really can't happen. Because she is going to have to stop and I'm going to be all worked up.

"Thank you now stop." I say breathlessly and she groans rolling her eyes and rolling off me.

"Let's go on a date." Jade says rolling on her side and looking at me.

"You suck at asking someone out." I say laughing and she rolls her eyes.

"Because I don't do the asking they ask me." She says cockily with a matching smile.

"I bet." I say leaning over kissing her.

"Okay Tori Vega will you go out with me on Saturday?" Jade says giving me a charming smile.

"I would love to." I say smiling.

"Good now come here I wanna mark my territory." She says climbing back on top of me and attacking my neck.

"Jade you already marked your territory. The makeup lady had to cover up my hickes." I say and I moan loudly when she bites me.

*RING RING*

I manage to get into my jeans pocket grabbing my cell phone while Jade continues her very wonderful assault on me.

"Hello." I say suppressing a moan.

"Hey Tori. Got a call from Jade's people." Eliza says on the other end of the line. Shit! She just bit me again.

"Hold on a sec Eliza." I say and sitting the phone down and pushing against Jade's shoulders. "Stop its Eliza."

"So?" She says trying to kiss on me again but I push her off me and sit up. "You suck Tori." Jade says sounding grumpy as she starts to flick through the channels. I laugh picking the phone back up.

"Okay so what about Jade's people?" I ask.

"They told me that Jade wants to do some of the interviews and that its okay with you." She explains and I nod.

"Yeah its fine with me. Did they say which ones we're doing?" I know Jade is right here but I might as well just ask.

"Huh she said 'Saturday Talk Time' and Gossip tonight."

"Okay when are these interviews?"

"Gossip tonight is tonight and Saturday Talk Time is well Saturday." Saturday is our date. I look over at Jade who is watching Freddy VS Jason. It's on the part where they are at the rave and Jason comes out slicing anyone he sees and Jade is laughing. Some things never change.

"Jade we have an interview tonight and Saturday." I say and she just nods not really paying attention. "Jade." I whine smacking her arm. She laughs again at the TV before looking at me.

"I heard you Tori tonight and Saturday." She says her head facing me but her eyes on the TV.

"Our date is Saturday." And she still isn't paying attention.

"Woo a date." Eliza says on the other end of the phone.

"Yes and Jade isn't paying attention to me. Jade!" I cry pushing her and she groans grabbing me making me sit in between her legs laying against her chest has she leans back against the headboard still looking at the TV. She sucks. "What time E?" I ask as I try and get away but she holds me tight kissing the side again. She laughs her attention back to the TV.

"Tonight 7 Saturday 9." She says and I nod jumping a little when I feel Jade's lips on my neck kissing softly.

"Okay thanks E." I say swallowing moan has Jade nips and sucks.

"Yeah so you and Jade official. You giving up the goods?" Right when she asks that Jade's hands up my shirt cupping my breast through my bra has she sucks harder.

"No I'm not giving up anything." I say using my free hand to try and push Jade's hands from under my shirt. She growls biting my neck softly and squeezes my breast firmly. "Jade." I gasp loudly.

"Do you want me to call back?" Eliza says on the other end of the phone sounding amused. So embarrassing.

"That's not funny." I say finally able to get Jades hands from under my shirt. I pull away getting off the bed. I glare at her and she just makes a kissy face at me winking. I can't help but to laugh. "Anyway how are things with you and Naomi?" I ask walking out the room going back into the living room.

"Things are great. Naomi is awesome. She's a great girl." I smile as imagine the smile on Eliza's face. She sounds happy.

"That's good. So did she give up the goods?" I tease.

"No, she aint giving it up either. But don't worry I'm not going to pressure her into anything." She reassures me. Good. I didn't expect her to.

"She's a good girl." I say knowing from the way she acts.

"Yeah she is and at the same times she's not if you know what I mean." I laugh when I think about the wink that I'm sure she probably gave me.

"Everyone has a little freak in them." I say and she laughs.

"Yeah they do. Especial Naomi, get to know her well enough she will show you."

"Oh, so she's a tease." I say knowing her type. They seem all innocent but when you really get to know them they tease with their sexual innuendos in such but won't give anything up. I know, I am that type.

"Oooooooh yeah." She says dragging her 'oh' out making me laugh.

"You'll be okay."

"Yeah but if she keeps it up I'm jumping her." I laugh again.

"Don't you da-," I'm cut of when Jade comes in and just kisses me before pulling away going into the kitchen. I have no idea what that was for. "Huh Eliza I have to call you back. Something unexpected just happened." I say getting a bye from her and I hang up. I get up of the couch going to the kitchen seeing Jade going through the fridge.

"What was that for?" I ask jumping up and sitting on the counter.

"What I can't kiss my girlfriend?" Jade ask getting out of the fridge with a smirk and a bottle of beer. Eliza must have left those. If you didn't notice I don't drink beers. I think there gross.

"It was just random." I say and Jade shrugs coming to me pushing my legs apart and standing in between them.

"I'm a random person." She says leaning in capturing my lips in a slow sweet kiss.

"So, I'm your girlfriend?" I say breathlessly when we separate.

"Yes, Tori." She sighs. "Mine, I'm not goanna play around here, it's for real."

"We haven't gone on our date yet." I tease.

"I've been dating you in my mind since high school." She smirks, "You're the one that's behind on the times."

I laugh at that and bring her closer to me for a kiss. I run a hand in her hair massaging her scalp and pulling a little. She wraps an arm around my waist nipping and sucking at my bottom lip. I moan against her pushing her away and jumping down off the counter walking out with a sway in my hips.

"I have to get ready for tonight." I say flashing a sexy smile over my shoulder.

"Tease." Jade says smacking my ass.

LINE BREAK

"You ready?" Jade ask from beside me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Right now we're on our way to 'Gossip Tonight' interview.

"Remember-"

"Admit to nothing. Got you." I say cutting her off making her playfully glare at me.

"Don't you catch on fast." Jade teases.

"After hearing it so many times you can't help but to remember it." I say thinking of all the times I've heard it and somewhat said it. We finally pull up to the studio and the paps are already here. Our driver gets out and our reps are already surrounding us escorting us inside. As we walk inside I keep hearing calls like 'Are you two together?' and 'Kiss!'. It's pretty funny. We get inside and once we're inside we're rushed to makeup.

"5minutues." Says one of the producers. Jade and I turn in our chairs looking at the screen seeing Jerry J going to his seat on the stage. Oh god, I'm nervous. I don't know why. I've been on millions of talk's shows and interviews.

"Jade." I whisper making her look over at me.

"What's up?" She asks looking back at the screen as Jerry starts to talk.

"I'm nervous." I say and Jade laughs a little.

"I thought you said you were ready." She says looking back over at me. This isn't funny.

"I was but I guess it went away." I say and Jade starts to laugh again. "Jade." I whine quietly.

"Okay I'm sorry. Just remember what we talked about."

"Yeah, okay… I'm ready." I say before turning back to the screen.

"**We have two very special guest today," **Once he says that the coward cheers. **"Our guest tonight are gripping the headlines with some very racy photos that all have one question running on or minds, 'Are they for real?' please welcome to the****show,Tori Vega and Jade West."** The audience goes nuts after he says that. **"Ladies come on out."** Here we go. The audience gets louder as Jade and I walk out smiling and waving to the crowd. Jerry stands up hugging Jade then myself before we sit down on the red couch.

"Ladies I am honored to finally have you on my show." Jerry says smiling like an idiot.

"Thank you for having us." Jade says smiling back.

"Now let's not beat around the bush. The kiss what's up with that." He says jumping right to the point making Jade and I laugh.

"What about it?" Jade ask and Jerry gives her the 'You tell me' look.

"Okay I guess we are going to have to bring up the pictures." Jerry says and the flat screen TV shows pictures of Jade and I last night. "What about those ladies?" It's a statement more than a question.

"All for the movie Jerry." I say shrugging nonchalantly like it's not a big deal.

"Right…" Jerry says incredulously, the audience mirrors his sentiments with groans. "Come on now ladies all we want is the truth. You two looked liked you were **really** enjoying those kisses."

"All honesty I did enjoy the kisses," Jade says and the audience 'woos'.I blush a little but not really noticeable. "But really Tori and I were just getting comfortable with each other." Jade says keeping a straight face. Jade is incredible… she wasn't really lying. We do like kissing each other, and we are trying to get comfortable with each other.

"Oh! Okay so you enjoyed the kisses. How about you Tori? Did you enjoy kissing the lovely Jade West?" Jerry asks and a huge smile makes its way onto my face. Jade looks at me smiling waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, sure! I mean look at her she's hot." The audience 'woos' again.

"Ha ha now since you say the kissing is for the "movie." Meaning you both are in." He says using air quotes when he says movie. We both nod. "I still don't believe that the kissing was just for the movie." He says looking skeptical.

"Tori and I go way back… Actually went to high school together, and finding out that Tori and I are in this movie together we wanted to do some catching up." Jade explains.

"Oh yeah, it says here you went to Hollywood Arts together." Jerry says looking at his little index cards.

"Yep, great school." I say, "Just down the street from here actually."

"That's right!" Jerry says, "I wish my old friends catch up like you two do." He says making everyone laugh. "I don't understand. What's the point of getting comfortable with each other if you go way back?" Jerry questions sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Well in high school Tori and I weren't the best of friends." Jade says and Jerry nods.

"Give us some Tori and Jade history."

"Okay well Jade was a bully." I explain.

"I was not!" Jade says elbowing me gently.

"You were to me! It was a long road between that and friendship." I say smirking at her.

"Why?" Jerry asks and I think about it for a minute… I don't know why.

"Why?" I ask looking at Jade. She never did tell me why she was such a bitch to me in high school.

"No special reason. It was just who I was." Jade says and I don't believe that at all even if she did say it with a straight face.

"Oh really?" So you were just a bitch for no reason?" Jerry question not believing her just like me.

"Yes really. I guess I like messing with Tori because she fights back." Okay that is like half the truth. I know it's more to it.

"Oh okay so you gave Tori a hard time because you liked her." Jerry says making his eyes wide sitting even more on the end of his seat.

"No I didn't say that." Jade says denying it.

"You might as well have. It's like a grammar school crush. You pick on the one you like the most." He makes a good point.

"Well Tori is incredibly talented, I wanted to be her friend, but not be too eager you know what I mean?" Jade says trying to explain herself out of the corner she painted herself into. "I was at the school first… Top dog… or bitch you might say. I was getting every part and nailing every one. Then Ms. Golden pipes walked in and started taking over and it pissed me off."

I raise my eyebrows as it all comes out. What a great lie! There was no way Jade West was jealous. "Really?"

"Hey I was a bitch." She says in total acceptance of what she was.

"So the two of you locking lips at the club?" He says going back to the kissing.

"We went over this. All for the movie." I say jumping in.

"Okay if you're going to stick to that story then okay. But I still don't believe it. We'll be right back." Jade and I fake laugh and the audience claps.

"Clear!" Yells the same director person.

"No cameras or mics so talk to me. The kiss." He says still prying.

"The kiss was the kiss. We told you. All for the movie." I tell him again and he sighs dramatically rolling his eyes.

"Got me some tough cookies on my hands." He says and we both smile. He points his fingers at us before he gets up and goes somewhere.

"So you just picked with me because I fought back." I say smiling. Jade rolls her eyes smiling turning her body to me.

"That's part of the reason." I knew it!

"What's the other part?"

"We're back in 5, 4, 3, 2," The director says and Jerry is already back in the chair. Guess we will talk about it later.

"Okay we are back with two of most beautiful talented women in Hollywood Tori Vega and Jade West." Jerry introduces us and we wave at the cheering crowd.

"Well as we all know Tori and Jade are staring in the new Jason West movie. Which is your brother right Jade?" Jerry asks and Jade nods. "So did you get the role because your family or you audition liked everyone else?"

"I get that a lot. Yes I auditioned like everyone else. Just because I'm family doesn't mean anything. If it went by that I would have been in all of my brothers' movies." Jade explains.

"Very true. So can you tell us a little about who you both play in the movie?" Jerry asks.

"Okay well I play Crystal Waters hard working business women who works too hard and doesn't have time for her husband." I explain and Jerry nods.

"I play Valarie Shay is very seductive and care free. She is afraid of a commitment making her a Casanova." Jade says and we all laugh.

"Wow cannot wait till the movie comes out, right?" Jerry says to the audience and they cheer loudly. "I wanna thank you both for coming out tonight." Jerry says and we stand up hugging him.

"Thank you for having us." I say hugging him next.

We wave to the audience and exit the set. That wasn't so bad. It was pretty fun.

"Have fun?" I ask Jade and she nods laughing.

"Yeah, he was persistent." Jade says and nod agreeing. I almost wanted to just tell him that Jade and I are together but I didn't want to risk our relationship. Our reps surround us again as we head back to the limo. Once we get out the door the paps are out there asking a billion questions a min. I didn't understand what they were saying nor did I care so I left it alone.

"I wanna sleep now." I say once were in the limo.

"I know right." Jade says scooting closer to me wrapping an arm around my shoulder pulling me close. I look over at her and she smiles leaning in kissing me with so much passion. When she pulls away she left me breathless. "I wanted to do that all night. I hated denying our relationship." Jade says resting her forehead against mine keeping her eyes closed.

"I know me too." I say leaning back in kissing her softly. "Now what is the other part of the truth as to why you were such a gank in high school?" I ask and Jade laughs.

"Knew you weren't going to let that go." She says and I shake my head knowing she can feel it since our foreheads are still pushed against each other. "I was… jealous." When she says that I am in complete shock then I start laughing making Jade look at me with a confused expression. "What?"

"You're telling me that Jade bad ass, ice queen, I don't need nobody, I'm better then you West was jealous of little old Tori Vega? Are you seriously telling me that what you said in there was true?" I ask laughing again.

"Stop laughing." Jade says pushing my shoulder and pouting. Oh my god that is the cutest sexiest thing to see on Jade. I lean over taking her bottom lip in my mouth sucking on it before letting it go kissing her.

"I'm sorry but it's just hard to believe. What were you really jealous of?" I ask genuinely confused as I calm down my laughter. Jade sighs leaning back against the sit.

"I told you. You had it all. The voice the looks the body the guys. I had nothing but my bad ass attitude that made people afraid of me." Jade says softly and it upsets me alittle to hear her talk like that with all the talent she has. Didn't know herself-esteem was low. Well you wouldn't know with the way she acted.

"Jade I will kill you the next time you put yourself down. Jade you have everything I have in then some. Your voice is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, your drop dead gorgeous face and body, and you had guys falling all over you even if you were with Beck or not. Never think so little of yourself ever. Your attitude was a guard to keep you from getting hurt. It let others know that you don't take shit from anybody." I ramble on and Jade looks like she's about to cry.

"You suck Tori." Jade says making us both laugh. She leans back in planting a nice long sweet 'thank you' kiss on my lips.

"You're welcome."

Review please. And I was so watching Freddy VS. Jason while writing this. That movie is really creepy.


	10. SaturDATE

SaturDATE

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Don't be mad at me I'm so sorry it took so long to write this but I had the biggest case of writers block. I would have updated last night I was to tired and couldn't keep my eyes open. So here you go and I will try not to take to long with the next update.

Enjoy!

"Guess what?" Val says coming up to looks up from whatever she's reading and looks up at Val.

"You decided to stop being a home wrecker and settle down?" Emily asks smiling, butfull of sarcasm.

"Ha-ha you should be comedian," Val throws back. "Are you done cracking bad jokes?"

"Never." Emilysays making Val roll her eyes.

"Anyway… Crystal got a divorce." Val says in a happy whisper.

"What? What happened?" Emilyasked in complete shock.

"Her being a workaholic happened." Emilyis still in the state of shock thinking how can this happen? She looks at Val and she's smiling.

"Val leave her alone andhow do you know she got a divorce?" Emilyquestioned. Val looks around the office before sitting on Emily'sdesk leaning in close.

"I was working late and so was Crystal but I didn't know till I saw her crying in her office. She tried to act like nothing was wrong but I know it was. I asked if she was okay and she just broke down. After she got herself together she told me she just signed her divorce papers." Val explains in a hushed tone. Emily's eyes go wide in surprise before a look of sympathy comes over her face.

"Poor Crystal," Emily says and the camera goes to me as I act like I'm working on something in my office. Then back to Val and Emily. "She's just throwing herself into herwork. Working even more than before." Emily says she looks away from Crystal to Val who has a wicked grin on her face. "You're a terrible person." Emily says giving her the 'I'm ashamed of you' face. Val laughs a none caring laugh. "Valarie Shay I'm begging you to leave her alone. She's hurting and she doesn't need somebody like you hurting her even more." Emily pleads.

"Em, I wanna be just like you when I grow up." Val says laughing as she gets off the desk and walks away laughing. Emily looks at her in disbelief.

"Leave who alone?" I ask off camera making Emily almost jump out of her skin. Emilyturns around giving me a nervous smile.

"Noone."

CUT! Everyday you guys blow my mind more and more." Jason says in amazement. "Jade you are a class A Casanova." Jason says making us laugh. Jade just shrugs nonchalantly with a smile. "Get ready for the next scene everybody!" Jason calls out and everyone starts to move in a fast pace. Next scene and is where Val and Crystal get closer and they notice they have some type of attraction for each other. But this time we are shooting at The Roof Garden. It's in Peninsula Palm Springs.

This restaurant is beautiful it's amazing. I've been there one time with Cat. That place is breath taking but it's a ways from here. It's going to take a least four hours then it's going to take at least an hour to get things set up. And that's good because the scene is at night. We are shooting when it's closed and we will have extras there you know doing stuff extras do. Jason will be paying the real cooks of the place to well cook for us. They will have real actors and actress to serve us and get our orders but we will have real cooks. Cool right?

"You ready babe?" Jade asks not bothering to knock on the door and just comes in. I'm topless and Jade is smiling at me evilly. "On second thought don't be ready take the rest of your clothes off." Jade says making me laugh and grab my shirt to pull it over my head.

"Such a freak." I say shaking my head.

"Yeah, but I'm your freak." Jade says coming to me wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me close before leaning in and kissing me hungrily. I tangle my hands in her hair as she forces her tongue in my mouth dominating my tongue. I moan into the kiss as Jade bites my bottom lip before sucking on it again. Her hands grab my ass squeezing tightly making me. She is a true freak and I can'tbreathe.

"I'm ready to go." I say breathlessly as I pull away from the kiss.

"I'm not." Jade says leaning back in pushing her lips against mine.

"Jade." I whine pulling away again moaning has she goes to my neck and tries to eat it.

"Jade this is the wrong time to be trying to ravish your girlfriend. Let's go." Jason calls through the door. Jade growls and I blush. Thank goodness the door is closed. Jade bites my neck before letting go.

"S-such a f—freak." I say trying to catch my breath.

"Come on." Jade says kissing my nose and thenlaughs before she grabs my hand to pull me out of the door andto her car.

"I'm taking a nap." I say letting my seat back a little.

"No you're not. I am not about to be driving for three or four hours while you sleep." Jade protests as she starts the car.

"Jade, I'm tired. It's not cool feeling on me all night while I try to sleep." I whine gesturing to my whole body. Remember how Eliza said be Dora the explorer the X-rated version? Well Jade was most definitely being the X-rated version last night. I was trying to sleep and Jade just kept touching me everywhere and kissing me. She stopped but started back again when I was almost asleep. She knew I wasn't asleep and that's why she got on top of me her,kissing me all on my neck and all over me. Not going to lie it felt good but I wanted to sleep.I had a few hickes but it wasn't that noticeable like the last ones she gave me.

"You weren't complaining when I was doing it." Jade says trying to plead her case. I laugh rolling my eyes lying back in the seat.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep. I know I don't have to worry about you kissing me anymore." I say with a slight smile has I close my eyes. Jade doesn't respond and I take that as I sign that she's letting it go. I'm just about to fall asleep when I feel something grab my boob. "Jade!" I gasp as my eyes shoot open. Smacking a laughing Jade's hand away,Isit up glare daggers at her.

"No you're not unless you want to get groped the whole ride." Jade says reaching over trying to grab my boob again making me slap her hand away.

"I really hate you." I say pouting. I wanna sleep and this jerk won't let me.

"I thought we got past hating and went to loving." Jade says stopping at a light leaning over taking my pouty bottom lip in her mouth and sucking on it. I moan and she smiles. "Your still not going to sleep." I groan taking my lip away from her and she laughs again.

"You wanna bet?" I challenge raising an eyebrow as I unbuckle my seat belt climbing in the back seat and laying down. This way she can't feel on me. Finally I get to sleep.

LINE BREAK

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!" I jolt awake as Jade screams and the car starts to jerk around. I look out the window with wide eyes and see that its kind of dark but not really. I look at Jade and she's laughing so hard that she's crying and banging her hands against the steering , did that car prank on me. Where you scream and make the car jerk around waking whoever is asleep.

"Aww shit Tori. I can't breathe. I wish you had seen your face." Jade says trying to catch her breath. I glare at her as she looks at me through the rear view mirror. She sees the look on my face and she laughs harder. I see nothing funny about me almost being scared to death.

"Eso no es gracioso." (That's not funny) I bark in Spanish at her punching the back of her seat making her laugh some more. When I'm scared and angry I tend to speak Spanish.

"Yes it is." Jade says trying to calm down her laughter.

"I'm never driving with you again." I say upset that I just got woken up in the middle of one of the best dreams I've ever had.

"Aww I'm sorry babe." Jade says pouting and it's the cutest thing ever but I'm still mad at her.

"Whatever and I was going to tell you the dream I had. It was so hot. You were doing so many wonderful things to me. I'm getting wet just thinking about it." I say seductively in her ear biting her lobe. Her eyes go wide and she moans biting her lip as her breathing picks up. I suck on her lobe gently making her moan before letting go, traveling down to her neck kissing and sucking softly. I feel her tense up and moan louder as I bite her neck before sucking hard. "So wet." Didn't know me doing this to Jade could turn me on but it does. Since she wants to be a jerk I can be one to. I put one of my arms around the seat going under her shirt and her bra cupping her bare boob. She gasps loudly as I start to massage the soft skin beneath my hands before I start to tweak her nipples tugging at them a little.

"Mmm, Tori." Jade moans my name and that's the sexiest thing in the world.

"Do you wanna know what you were doing to me?" I ask huskily in her ear kissing right under it and sucking making her moan again and hold onto the steering wheel tighter. She just nods and I smile wickedly. "To bad." I say taking my hands out of her shirt.I sit back in the seat.

"Fucking tease." Jade growls and I laugh at the sexually frustrated look on her face. Her cheeks are all flushed and she's still trying to calm her breathing down.

"That's what you get." I say still with the wicked smile.

"I said I was sorry." she says huffing like a little kid and it's the cutest thing.

"I know and I forgive you."

"Okay, now tell me your dream." Jade says anxiously as she looks at me in her rear view mirror her blue eyes darker.

"No." I say and Jade groans.

"Tori come on." Jade begs.

"I'll think about it." I say as Jade parks the car at the restaurant. I look at my phone and see its 5:30. I look out the window and see that everyone is already here getting things setting up. I get out the car heading towards Jason.

"Tori, Tori wait." Jade says in a frantic voice as I hear her footsteps hurry towards me. I stop and Jade bumps into me. I laugh turning coming face to face with an out of breath Jade.

"Yes?" I ask with a smug look on my face. I know what she wants.

"Dream? What happened?" She ask and her eyes get darker. It takes everything in me not to grab her and take her to one of these bathrooms and show her what she did to me in that dream.

"I don't know what happened. You woke me up from it." I say giving her tease smile before I continue toward Jason. I hear her groan and I smirk laughing to myself.

"Tori, Jade… good Linda show Tori and Jade to theirroom." Jason orders the blonde who smile as us and leads us towards the hotel. Palm Springs is beautiful. I'm so glad it is right next to the restaurant.

"This place is amazing." Jade says as she looks around and awe at our beautiful surroundings.

"Yea it is." I say has we follow Linda on the inside. It's even more beautiful on the inside. I would not mind leaving goes to the desk to get our key cards. Jade and I look around at how amazing this place.

"Excuse me Miss. Vega, Miss West can I have your autograph?" I smile has I look at the star struck brown haired girl as she holds out a picture of Jade and I kissing at the club. Ha that's funny. I look at her laughing and she looks down her cheeks turning red.

"Of course." I say taking the picture. Jade looks at it laughing. I laugh a little more handing it over to her.

"There u go, enjoy that." Jade says handing the picture and pen back to the smiling girl.

"Thank you so much." She squeals jumping a little as she looks at the picture with happy eyes. She reminds me of Cat.

"You're welcome." Jade and I say at the same time.

"My friends are going to be so jealous. Thank you again." She yellshappily waving bye to us over her shoulder. Jade and I just laugh.

"Okay here are your key cards." Linda says walking back to me and Jade handing us two card keys to the same room. Yeah that is a bad idea. "Your clothes for the scenes are already in your room. You have everything you need. I will be back to get you both when were ready for makeup. Any questions?" Linda asks smiling friendly at us.

" you Linda." I thank her and she nods walking back out of the hotel. I look at Jade who has a mischievous look on her face as she looks at me. "I don't think so." I protest knowing what she's thinking. I told you this was a bad idea. I guarantee you once Jade and I get in that room she is going to change to super freak like she was last night feeling on me.

"What?" Jade says laughing as she follows me to the elevator.

"This will not be a repeat of last night." I say pointing an accusing finger. She laughs as we get on the elevator.

"Tori, come know you enjoyed it." Jade says reaching over trying to grope me but I smack her hand away making her laugh more.

"Grow up Jade."I say rolling my eyes smacking her hand away again. The elevator dings and the doors open to our floor.

"Oh baby I'm grown and so are you." She says from behind me as we walk off. I roll my eyes knowing she's checking me out. We get to our room and it's a suite. It has everything kitchen, living area, bedroom, bathroom, and a great view of the sunset. It already as our clothes for the movie put away.

"This place is amazing." I finally speak once I get into the bedroom that has a huge bed and Jade in the middle of it with her eyes closed and a relaxed look on her face.

"Oh my goodness, Tori come feel how comfortable this bed is. It's to die for." Jade says has she starts to roll around making me laugh.

"I'm not getting on that bed with you until I know you'reasleep." I say turning my back to her, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

"Aww come on now. I just want you feel it." Jade whines and I feel Jade grab me making me yelp in surprise as she pulls me back on the bed and I just died and went to heaven.

"Oh. My. Goodness." I say sinking deeper into the wonderful stress reliving bed.

"I know right. Told you." Jade says pulling me on top of her and we start to roll around on the bed acting like teens.

"So are you excited about tonight?" I ask once we calm down and now laying face to face holding each other.

"Yeah, you?" She has and a huge smile comes on my face answering her question making her laugh. "So here's what we're going to do; first we finish up the scenes, then, go on that talk show, and lastly I'm going to take my beautiful girlfriend out." Jade says making me blush. She chuckles before leaning over pushing her lips softly against mine.

"Can't wait."

LINE BREAK

"This place is really nice." I say looking around the restaurant. It's dark out but the restaurant is lit up with dim light but not to dim.

"Yeah, a friend of mine told me about it." Val says looking over the menu.

"Valarie you really didn't have to do this." I say looking over at her.

"I know I didn't but I wanted to." She says giving me a friendly smile as she looks away from her menu.

"Well thank you." I say and she nods and we both look over our menus.

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter asked coming up to the table. Val and I place our orders before giving the menu to the waiter and he walks away.

"So you know your ex is stupid right?" Val ask and I frown in confusion has to why she would say that.

"Why would you say that?" I question back making her smile.

"Because he divorced an amazing woman." She says and I blush looking down at the salad.

"I guess." I say sipping my wine.

"You guess? No there is no I guess…You ARE amazing. Okay so what if you like to work a lot. That means you like to get things done." She says and she is so honest with what she's saying.

"Valarie my work controlled my life. Yes it hurt getting divorced but I think it's for the good. His a good man who deserves someone who will be there. I wasn't there, I was too busy working." I say the last part quietly with a face of regret as I look down at my salad.

"Hey."She says quietly reaching over to grab my hand that was reaching on the table in taking it in hers. I look up at her and she's giving me a warm smile. "I'm sure you were a great wife. Like I said you like to get things done and I bet he was one of those men that want you to stay home and take care of the kids wasn't he?" She asks and I nod. "See and that's not you. Sure he was a good man but he wasn't the man for you." She says rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb giving it a little squeeze.

"Thanks." I say not bothering to let go of her hand.

"No problem." She says smiling and we have one of those moments where you look into each other's eyes but its broken when the waiter comes back with more wine and beard. I smile nervously slowly pulling my hand away.

"So tell me about yourself." I say taking a sip of my wine.

"Well I'm from New Jersey. I have an older sister name Harmony. I moved here when I was little because of my mom's job. She's a workaholic and my dad is a 'stay at home dad' funny I know right. Well my mom sucks. We don't really talk because she owns a lot of banks and she wants me to work in one but I won't so she disowned me. She loves Harmony because she does what she wants but not me. I like to get things that I want on my own." With that last one you can notice the hidden meaning behind that. I don't notice it because I have sympathy for her.

"Oh I'm sorry." I say feeling bad that her mother disowned her. She shakes her head chuckling a little bit.

"You don't have to be sorry because my mom's a bitch." She says and I nod. "Listen Crystal, don't feel bad for me. My mom sucks simple has that. Nothing you can do about it. But enough about me, let's talk about how beautiful you are." It's amazing how she gets me to blush on camera like that. I smile looking down and she laughs a little reaching over making me look up at her. She's smiling running her fingers across my cheek. I can't seem to tear my brown eyes away from her blue ones. "Really beautiful." She says softly as she leans over the table and I do the same. Before our lips could touch one of the waiters bumps into another waiter and they both fall making a big crash breakingthe trace and we both pull away quickly sitting back in our seats. I'm looking down in my lap and with the look on my face letting you know I'm having an inner battle with myself. I look back up at her and our eyes lock again and you can see that we have the same feelings. Feelings that should have for each other.

"CUT! That's a wrap for today. Great Job everyone." Jason says and everyone starts to pack up and clean.

"Come on Tori we have to get ready." Jade says leading me out of the restaurant. We head back to the hotel talking on the way. We make it to the room and I hope in the shower first. Once I'm finished Jade takes hers. After I finish getting dress Jade comes out and she just drops the towel and my eyes go wide at the pale skinned goddess. I didn't notice I was staring at her for so long till she's right in front of me with a smirk on her pink kissable lips has she grabs my hands running them up her flat firm stomach going up to her nice round mounds making me cup them. A quiet moan makes it way out of me at the warm soft feeling under my hands.

She bites her lip squeezing my hands making me squeeze her breast.

"You do know these are yours right?" She asks in sultry tone seeing a shiver down my spine and dampness and my underwear. I can't seem to form words at the moment and Jade finds it amusing. She leans in closely not kissing me yet making me feel her warm breath against my lips. I look into her eyes and the beautiful blue just got darker."All of me belongs to you." I feel her lips move against mine and I wanna kiss her so bad but the intense look she's giving me is keeping me from doing so. "And all of you belongs to me." She says has she slowly let's go of my hands and wraps them around me grabbing my ass. I don't even bother letting go of her breast enjoying the feeling too much. "Right?" She asks and I nod. She smiles leaning in kissing me. I let out a little sigh against her in relief has I'm finally able to kiss her. I don't know what it was but Jade as some type of control over me. We kiss slowly and softly before she pulls away smiling. I'm trying to figure out what was all of this for. She pulls away and my hands drop from her breast and her hands leave my ass. I instantly miss the warmth under my hands and the warmth on my ass.

"Jade what just happened?" I ask breathlessly. She smiles smugly.

"I just proved once again that I can have my way with you. It's something I read online about how you can manipulate the human mind just by look and touch to get the other person to do want you want. As you can see I didn't really have to say anything to you to get you to do what I want. I wanted you to touch my boobs and I know you were going to say no so I made you." She explains and I'm thinking about how that did just work.

"Why?" I ask wondering why.

"Because I wanted to see if it worked I realllllly wanted you to touch my boobs." She says cupping her own breast winking at me. I roll my eyes laughing.

"Get ready."

LINE BREAK

"**Thank you both again for coming onto the show today." **Saturday thanks Jade and I smiling. Don't laugh at her name. Saturday is a somewhat normal name. Her parents have a prob. Her name is Saturday and her last name is Holiday. I think it's pretty cool.

"Thank you for having us." I say giving a friendly smile. It's the end of the show and she was asking so tough questions and she kept backing Jade and I up against the wall. When it came to the kiss she was fucking with our minds. She was twisting our words so Jade and I were on our toes the whole show. Let me take you back to one of the convos.

"**Tori do you like Jade more than a friend?" Saturday asked raising an arched eyebrow.**

"**No I don't." I say with a straight face.**

"**Ohhh so you don't like her." She says with wide eyes making the crowd 'Wooo.'**

"**No I do." I say quickly.**

"**Ohh so you do like her more than a friend. So your saying that kiss was I wanna be more then friends kiss." She says and at that moment I almost thought I meant that till I got myself together.**

"**You're putting words in my mouth. I say no I don't like her more than a friend but I do like her and that kiss was the movie." I say trying to throw all of that out there before she makes people believe that's what I meant.**

"**I see, Jade what about you? Do you like Tori more than a friend?" She asks turning her attention to Jade.**

"**Yes I do. She's more of a best friend." Jade says and I smile.**

"**Best friends huh? Soo that kiss in the club was a best friend kiss. A best friend kiss that says I wanna be girlfriends I'm guessing." Jade looks flabbergasted at everything that just came out of Saturday's mouth.**

"**Yes best friends and the kiss was not asking that at all." Jade explains.**

"**Ohh so it wasn't asking to be girlfriends. Then what was it asking. Was it asking could I take you home so we can make some best friend loving?" She asks and I can't help but laugh. Best friend loving. Jade laughs and shakes her head.**

"**It was most definitely wasn't asking that. It was asking 'Are you okay with this because we have to do this in the movie?'" Jade explains.**

"**Right you two do have to kiss in the movie. You two didn't have to kiss unless your job is really that important to you or you really wanted too." Saturday raises an eyebrow again. She is not going to stop. She likes seeing us get stuck.**

"**We both take our job very seriously so yes it's really important and as you know Tori and I used to have bad blood with each other so meeting again and finding out you have to kiss on film with your former enemy it's a lot to take in. So Tori and I were catching up before the filming we got close and we became friends. That day was our first day of filming and we went out with the cast to celebrate for a first great day of filming. That same day we found out we had to kiss. So we were like what the heck." Jade breaks it down for her and she nods.**

"**Right, right so why didn't you guys kiss in private?" That's a damn good question. "I mean if you were just doing it for the movie why not "practice" in private?"**

"**That's good question. I guess we weren't thinking about it. Before we kissed we were talking about the scenes and we both just wanted to get it out the way so we kissed there." Damn Jade is good. I give her props.**

"**Impressive, but we are not done. We'll be back with more." **

That interview made my head hurt. I don't think I can answer anymore questions and try to fix my words to make them sound like what I meant. See,I just gave myself another head ache.

"That was the most intense interview I have ever had." I huff as I lean back against the passenger seat in the car. Jade laughs leaning over giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah I know, but it's over now and we can go on our date." I smile at that sound of that. I've been waiting for this all night.

"So where are we going?" I ask smiling holding her hand as she drives with the other one.

"It's a surprise." She says smirking as she glances at me.

"Aww Jade come on! You know I don't like surprises." I whine making Jade laugh.

"You're going to love this surprise I promise." She says looking over a me smiling.

"How about a hint?" I suggest looking at Jade with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry babe." She says laughing.

"It can be like the song we sung with each other." I say pulling out my cell phone and turning on the song. She laughs again and I smile. I love her laugh.

"That was a dis song." She says and I nod.

"I know but we can change it to 'Give Tori a hint on to where were going.'" I say and she laughs again shaking her head. She kisses the back of my hand.

"Sorry baby but no. We're almost there." She says. For the rest of the ride I keep trying to get Jade to tell me where were going. I even tried feeling her up a few times but I forgot Jade is a freak so she liked it she even egged me on so she sucks. We finally make it and my eyes go wide. Jade brought us to one of those romantic yachts, where you can have dinner and you can dance on it.

"Jade." I breathe out as she opens my door for me. I stand up looking at the boat in awe.

"You like it?" She has smiling wrapping an arm around my waist leading me towards the boat.

"Love it." I say still staring at it in awe smiling. We get to the boat we have a waiter, cook, and a DJ. Jade helps me on the boat and I smile at the sight. It's a candlelit dinner. Jade leads me to our table, pulling out my chair. I smile has I sit down she pushes me into the table before she goes around to her side. "Jade this is so beautiful." I say looking around.

"Yeah, I wanted this to be special." She says reaching over taking my hand. I smile squeezing it. I grab my wine with the other hand taking a sip of it. Merlot, my favorite. I'm surprised she remembers. Then again, no I'm not Jade has showed me she is different from how she was in high school. This date. Her setting this up… I couldn't and still can't seem to wrap my head around it. This is the same Jade West from high school. The same Jade that used to make Robbie pee on himself with one look. The same Jade that use to rip Rex apart and threaten Sinjin with her scissors.

"A penny for your thoughts." Jade says snapping me back to the present. I look at her smiling. She's amazing.

"Just thinking about you. Now give me my penny." I say jokingly making her laugh.

"I said 'thoughts' so you're not getting a penny." She jokes back making me laugh.

"Thinking about how much you changed. This is all so surreal." I say referring to the date and her in general.

"Oh, well it's real." She says softly giving me a smile to die for. She reaches across the table grabbing my hand rubbing the back of it with her thumb. She leans across the table like we did in the movie and our lips touch. Getting into a passionate loving kiss. She swipes my bottom lip with her tongue and I let her in. her tongue slides into my mouth making me moan. Our tongues caress each other before pulling away slowly in the need of air. We lean our forehead together smiling has blue mixes with brown.

"Oh Yeah, It's real." I breathe out making us both smile. She kisses me again before we sit back down. The waiter comes and brings us our food. We talk and eat. It's amazing. Jade is so … sweet. Ha who would have thought that ME Tori Vega call Jade West sweet? Who would have thought of Jade as sweet? Well she is. Of course we did our usual bickering and Jade put in her sarcastic comments here and there, but that's okay because overall she was great.

After we finish eating we start to slow dance. It's so cool because I didn't even notice the boat was moving while we were eating. I was too engrossed in the conversation I was having with Jade. She pulls me close wrapping her arm around my waist kissing me softly. I smile at how soft the kiss and her lips are. We pull away smiling. I lay my head on her shoulder closing my eyes smiling.

"Jade you're softie." I tease making her chuckle shrugging.

"I guess I am. You brought it out of me." She says making me giggle. We fall into a comfortable silence. Besides the slow music playing. I push my face into her neck placing a soft kiss on it. She lets out a soft sigh holding me tighter. I do it again going up her neck this time I kiss all the way up to the spot under her ear before going to her lips. I hover above her lips looking her in the eyes a smirk on my lips has I graze hers. She whimpers when I pull back as she tries to kiss me.

I smile teasing her a little more before I finally lean in to kiss her. She slips her tongue in my mouth kissing me hungrily. I smile knowing it's the teasing that got her like this. One of her hands travels from my waist and on to my butt. She cups my cheek and squeezes. I moan against her and I feel her smile. She takes my bottom lip in her mouth tugging at it before letting it go.

"Tease." She says and laughs pecking my lips.

"Yeah, well." I say cockily shrugging and she rolls her eyes.

"That's okay Vega. I got you later." Jade threatens with a mischievous look on her face and I know that doesn't mean anything good.

Review please


	11. AN

Hey guys I'm sorry about not updating. My laptop got messed up and I have to get it fixed. I just got my Microsoft words today. So I can start working on my stories. Sorry I kept you guys waiting.

-Love


	12. Attraction

If we were a movie

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Sorry it took so long to update. I know this is kind of short but bare with me. It's a good place to stop. Thanks for the reviews and favs.

Enjoy!

Attraction

"Ari I shouldn't be having these feelings for her its wrong." I whine burying my face in my hands.

"What's so wrong about it?" She asks. I sigh before pulling my head out my hands looking at the brunette.

"Everything. I don't know. I like her but I just got out of my marriage. I cant just start dating again and Valerie of all people." I explain using hand gestures.

"Valerie of all people? What does that mean?" She asks confused. I sigh loudly before I answer.

"Don't get me wrong she's amazing but I can't. For one she's my employee and two…" I pause for a second with a thinking look on my face before I start talking again. "Well there is no two but its there." I say quickly and Ari laughs rolling her eyes at me.

"Crystal is okay to be scared." She says and I scoff rolling

"I'm not scared okay? I just don't know." I grumble flopping back in my chair closing my eyes.

"Just give her a chance." I hear her say and I peek an eye open looking at her frowning a little. "Don't look at me like that. It's clear that you're attracted to her and it's clear she's attracted to you. Why not go for it?" She shrugs nonchalantly has she stands up fixing her purse on her shoulder.

"Yes I am attracted to her but-"

"But nothing," she cuts me off holding up her hand before she starts to talk again. "Talk to her, get to know her more. Love you see you later." She finishes walking towards the door.

"You too, see you later." I call to her has she leaves then she turns back around and blows me a kiss right when Valerie walks in with some papers.

She sits them on my desk smirking. I keep my eyes on her has she walks out. She turns back around and blows me a kiss winks at me then walks away.

"Damn you attraction." I groan out loud before laying my head down on the glass desk in my arms.

"CUT! Great job today everyone." Jason exclaims happily clapping his hand together. That was the last scene of the day. I am bushed.

Today, we had some technical difficulties and we have a lot of blooper shots. Everyone was just fucking up their lines left and right. Some missing their cues others saying someone else lines, and had some of the extras even fell

Today was fun, funny, and long. Thank goodness that it's over I just want to relax.

I sigh taking my heels off has I walk off the set going toward my dressing room. I reach up to take my bun out of my hair, letting my it tumble down my back.

"Hey you." Jade greets falling into step with me. I just nod grunting a little. "Awe is my little Tori tired?" Jade teases me bumping my shoulder with hers. I nod groaning a little. "It's going to be okay." She wraps her arm around my shoulder pulling me against her side has we walk. We get to my dressing room and she follows me inside. She sits down on the chair pulling me into her lap with my back to her. "How does this sound; I take you home, run you a nice hot bubble bath, cook for you, give you a massage, then we can just cuddle and watch some of those romantic cheesy movies you like?" I laugh at the last part nodding. Isn't Jade a great girlfriend. She's so willing to sit through my romantic cheesy movies.

"That sounds great." I moan cuddling more into Jade.

"I thought so," She kisses my head. "You get changed and we can go." Jade says gently pushing for me to get up but I press back making her laugh. "Tori."

"I don't want to move you're comfortable." I say making her laugh again.

"I know thank you but this chair is uncomfortable." She grumbles the last part and I laugh standing up grabbing her hand pulling her up. "Meet you out front." She pecks my lips before leaving.

It's been a week since our date. And Jade has been even more amazing. That night when I teased Jade and she said '"she got me"' she really did get me back. She was the **BIGGEST** tease ever. When we went back to the hotel after the date we decide to take our showers before we relaxed. Jade took hers first then I took mine. After I got out I guess Jade couldn't help herself because she just grabbed me ripped my towel off, threw me on the bed, climbed on top of me, and started kissing and grinding hard against me.

I was so turned on and I wanted Jade to take me right there. You guys know I don't want to have sex with her yet but my body was saying differently. While Jade was humping me and kissing me senseless she brought me to the point of cumming. I guess she knew cause she stopped right when I was about to cum. I was so pissed. I had to go take another shower. A cold one. Jade was laughing at me all night. She kept trying to touch and kiss me but I wouldn't let her. I was pulling the 'I'm mad at you don't touch me act'. But when we were going to sleep I let her touch me because I wanted to cuddle.

But overall that was the **best date** **ever**. During the week she has really showed me the 'new' Jade. She isn't the same gank she was in high school. She's changed in so many ways. She's amazing. She told me how she traveled and studied in different counties and how she donated and helped hungry children, children hospitals, animal shelters, and orphanages.

She gave free piano and guitar lessons, singing lessons, and she even gave free writing lessons for those who knew how to write and wanted to be better or for those who wanted to try there hand at it.

That's amazing right? I would have never thought that Jade would ever do anything like that. She wouldn't even help me when I needed it in my script writing class back and HA. So her helping others really throws me.

But I'm not going to hold her past against her. She has really showed me that she changed. And I'm falling for her more and more each day.

So her voluntarily, running me a hot bubble bath, cooking for me, giving me a massage, and watching some cheesy romance movie shows just how much she has changed and how much she really wants **us **to work.

LINE BREAK

"Dinner is severed." Jade says smiling coming into the room with the lap table tray with two plates of food on it and two glasses of I don't know, I think juice. I just got finished with my bath and it was a great stress reliever.

"Wow Jade, you really must want to help me get relaxed. You made me steak." I say jokingly has I eye the steak my mouth getting watery at the sight.

"Anything for you babe." She says has she sits on the bed next to me sitting the tray over my legs and pecking my cheek. I smile looking at the food. Steak and mash potatoes. And they look great. My mouth is already watering.

"Thank you so much." I lean over and kiss her softly on the lips.

"No problem, now eat up before it gets cold." She says grabbing her plate sitting it on her lap. I pick up the fork and steak knife, and start to cut me a small piece of the steak. I eat the little piece that I cut and I close my eyes moaning. This tastes amazing! I have never had a steak this good before. Not even at a restaurant. Well at a restaurant that makes the best steak I've ever tasted, not there either. This is like perfectly seasoned.

"Jade this is amazing. Where did you learn to make steak like this?" I ask cutting another piece and eating it, letting out another satisfied moan. She laughs a little eating some of her mashed potatoes before she answers me.

"My aunt, a few cooking shows, some cooking classes, and just some messing around in the kitchen." She explains shrugging at the last part. I eat some of my mashed potatoes moaning at how good they taste.

"Okay which was the most influential? Like how the hell did you get your steak to taste like this?" I moan again, "the seasoning is on point." I taste another piece of the steak. Jade laughs again.

"You really like it?" I nod eating more of the mashed potatoes. "Well it's like a West family secret. My aunt taught me then I just tweaked it a little adding a little somethings of my own. So you can say it's a 'Jade West' secret." She finishes with a smile and I nod in approval.

"What else can you cook?" I ask looking over at her.

"Pretty much anything. Like I said cooking classes and cooking shows." I am so getting her to cook for me from now on.

LINE BREAK

After that we continue to eat, watch TV, having small talk has we do so. Once we finish eating Jade takes the tray with our empty plates along with our empty classes of coca cola taking it to the kitchen. I lean against the headboard, full, relaxed, and satisfied. Jade is truly amazing for all this. After all the stuff she told me how she did all of those things for other people I wanted to know if that's what she was doing all the time she disappeared off the face of the earth. I watch the TV thinking about it waiting for her to come back.

She comes back a few minutes sitting next to me and I lay my head in her lap. Right away she starts to run her fingers through my hair.

"Jade." I call.

"Mmm?" She responds back.

"After high school what happened?"

"What do you mean?" she asked sounding confused.

"I mean what did you do? Why did you… We lose contact?" That is kind of a dumb question, but I want her answer. She sighs her massaging my head not stopping at all.

"Because. You know how I said I really liked you and would have asked you out but was afraid that you would reject me?" I nod and she continues. "Well that was one of the reasons, and well, you and I know we never got along. So I'm sure we both saw that there was no point in talking to someone you didn't really like." She makes a good point but a bad one at the same time.

"Jade after the 'PMA's' we kind of started being friends. I liked 'you' I just didn't like the way you treated me. I didn't expect you to change after you let me have my spot back, but I hoped that you would be a lot nicer. Well yeah you were and the insults weren't as bad but you still didn't really make an attempt to be friends." I finally finish taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"I know and I regretted that everyday. I really, REALLY wanted to try being friends then slowly work into the relationship thing but I was stupid." She says the last part quietly.

"You're not stupid Jade." I say turning on my back looking up at her. She looks down at me and I give her a warm smile and she gives me a sad one.

"Yes I am. You clearly wanted to friends and I had the chance but ran like a punk." She sighs running her fingers through her hair looking upset.

"Jade its okay we all make mistakes and your not stupid." I say sitting up straddling her and she puts her hands on my waist. "You're smart. Amazing. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Badass. awesome playwright. And soooooo much more." I say in between kisses and on the last one I keep my lips on hers poking her bottom lip asking for entrances. She gives it to me right away and I slide my tongue quickly into her mouth massaging her tongue with mine. She moans against me pulling me closer. I tangle my hands in her hair massaging her head starting to grind against her a little.

We continue to make out like teenagers before hands start to roam. Well mostly mine. They fall out her hair going to the hem of her shirt tugging at it letting her know I want it off. She pulls away from the kiss taking her shirt off and I do the same before we start to kiss again. My body feels on fire has our topless halves touch each other. Our lips stay locked has we touch and somewhat hold each other. I pull away laying on my back next to Jade pulling her on top of me.

She hovers over me hair falling over her face pushing it away grabbing the back of her head pulling her down to me kissing her hard. I wrap my legs around her pulling her down on top of me all the way wanting to feel her. I moan loudly against her when she starts to suck and bite on my bottom lip. I feel her smile against me sucking on it more before she trails her kisses to my neck. I don't know what came over me but I want Jade so bad. I slide my hands out her hair moaning has I unhook her bra and I feel her gasp against me before she bites me.

"Mmmm Jade!" I cry out has she bites me. I push against her taking the bra off before I flip hers back so that I'm straddling her again reaching around taking my bra off. I toss it away before I lean back down pushing our bare breast together. We both moan at the contact. Our bodies have never been this bare against each other before. I couldn't even begin to tell you how this feels.

I get bold and starts to kiss to her neck. Jade would never let me be the top so I'm taking this time. I start to suck hard getting her to moan making me smile. I suck a little more sure to leave a mark before I start to kiss down her body and start to suck and touch on her breast. She moans loudly arching into me tangling her hands in my hair pulling a little. I smile cockily that I was able to make Jade sound off in pleasure. I pleasure her other boob before I continue my journey down.

I kiss around her belly button before I kiss it noticing that she didn't have her piercing in. I keep going down not having far to go kissing the top her jeans across hips has I go to undo her jeans.

"Wooo no." Jade shoots up grabbing me by my shoulders quickly laying me on my back and laying on top looking me in the eyes has she pins me to the bed with my hands over my head.

"What? No what? Why?" I ask confused and completely turned on but frustrated.

"As much has I'm loving this ... No, because I want you to be sure Tori. I want you to be 100% sure that you want to do this. That you're ready. I don't want you to do this then regret it." She's right. I don't know what the hell happened. I don't like when she's all insecure in all of that because she a great person and I'm Tori the one who makes her friends or girlfriends better.

"Your right. I'm sorry Jade. I didn't mean-."

"I understand. Heat of the moment. Well that and you pretty much jumped me." She says making us both laugh.

"Yeah so you're just so irresistable." I complete.

"You too." She leans down entwining our fingers as she starts to kiss me slowly.

"Love is to Faith

Mouth is to Kiss

Arms are to Hug

Those actions you never want to miss." I start to recite the fourth law of attraction against her lips looking into her blue eyes.

"In the instance of fate

You find yourself stuck in place The smell, the touch Their eyes, their smile Makes ever second wait worth while." She finishes the second part of the peom and I smile at the as we start to kiss softly and passionately.

Review please.


	13. It's Not Just Sex To Me

It's Not Just Sex To Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

So sorry I took so long to work to update. I came up with a little plan. I'm just going to work on this and 'Stand up' for now because working on all these stories at once can really stress you out so that's how I'm going to do it.

Enjoy!

Three months later

"So you and Jade huh?" Andre' questions with a slight smile as he looks up from his laptop at me. Yes I told Andre', his my best friend and I trust him.

"Yes me and Jade." I say rolling my eyes laughing a little. From this morning when I told him Jade and I are going out he has been teasing me about it. At first he was shocked but he wasn't at the same time. He was saying all the 'Opposites Attract' shit and that he had a feeling Jade and I would eventually get together.

"So have you guys…" He leaves it hanging wiggling his eyebrows with a mischievous grin on his face. I laugh rolling my eyes again.

"No we haven't." I tell him looking back down at my script blowing a bubble with my gum.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready." When I say that he starts to crack up and I look up at him frowning in confusion.

"You sound like a virgin." My frown turns into a glare. I grab a pillow off the couch throwing it at him and he dodges it still laughing.

"Shut up." I look back at my script.

"I'm sorry but you do. Its just sex." He says coolly.

"No to me isn't," I look up at him sighing loudly running my fingers through my hair. "Sex to me is more then just getting off. It's a special bond between two people who really love each other. Who are ready and completely sure that they want to give all of themselves to one another. That once all the clothes are gone and they start to send each other into a complete bliss full of pleasure that they get to fully enjoy it and not regret it once its over." I finish picturing Jade and I start to make love. I drop my head my hair falling over my cheeks to cover the light blush and goofy smile. Thinking of the things Jade could do to me got me excited. Not the panty wet excited… well just a little bit but the I can't wait type of excited.

"Wow," I'm snapped out of my thoughts looking up at Andre' who as a far away look in his eyes. "That was deep Tor." I start to laugh shaking my head. We start to talk and work when I get a knock on the door. I get up from the couch looking though the peephole seeing Cat and Jade. I smile opening the door.

"Hey Tori." Cat pulls me into a tight hug and I smile at the still sweet as candy red head.

"Hey Cat." I greet hugging back before she lets me go and heading over to Andre' to start to mess with him. I look over at Jade and she's smirking at me as I send her a shy smile. I don't know why I'm shy. We have been going out for three months I shouldn't be shy. She just has that effect on me.

She bites her lip wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me against her and I wrap my arms around her neck. We pull apart just enough so that our lips can touch in soft sweet kiss. Her tongue gently slides it way into my mouth. A small moan comes out of me and she smiles holding me tighter. Our tongues meet getting tangled into sweet passion.

We hear a cough and giggling from behind us and we pull apart. By the way Cat knows too. Being Jade's best friend in all.

I laugh a little dropping my head, Jade kissing my forehead smiling before she goes to sit on the couch. I close the door sitting back down when something suddenly hits me.

Where did my gum go? I look at Jade and she smirks winking as she blows a bubble.

LINE BREAK

"Crystal can we talk?" Valerie asks as she walks into my office closing the door.

"Can't it wait? I'm very busy." I tell her uninterested and what she has to say as I continue to work.

"No it can't wait." She pushes a button next to my door making the glass darker so no one could see us but we can still see them. I sigh putting my pen down locking my hands together over the papers I'm working on as I look at the raven head vixen giving her an impatience look. "Why are you acting like this?" I frown.

"Acting like what?" I ask cocking my head to the side raising an arched eyebrow.

"Acting like that night never happened. Like thre was nothing between us." She exclaims in a tone of disbelief. I just look at her with my 'Are you done?' face. "No I'm not done." She quickly stands leaning over the desk grabbing my face crashing her lips against mine. Right then and there fireworks go off. I almost responded back but my character isn't supposed to. She pulls away breathing heavily. I lean back and stare and wait for her to continue.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't feel one single thing?" She says sternly looking me in the eyes.

"Get out." I simply say turning in my chair so that my back is to her. I hear her sigh before the click of the door.

"CUT!" Jason yelled. "Great guys get ready for the next scene." Once those words left his mouth everyone started to rush off to do what they got to do. The next scene is when Val ask Crystal out again. In the movie it's been at least two weeks since there first date. Anyway they go to the club. It's Crystal's birthday and this is where the sex scene comes in.

And to be honest with you it's kind of weird that She and I haven't done it in real life but our characters are going to be that up close and personal. From what Jason told us about the sex scene it's going to be hard and fast and I don't want to remember that on my first time with Jade that and I'm sure Jade doesn't either. I mean imagine comparing that to the freak show we're about to put on. I want our first time to be nice and slow.

I go to my dressing room changing acting like it's another day. Slowly my excitement and apprehension are building in my gut. I come out of my dressing room, seeing Jade coming out of hers. We smile at each other as we head back on set. Everyone gets on their first positions.

"Okay everyone places and… ACTION!"

Valerie knocks on my office door. I look up from my work before looking back down waving her in. She comes in sitting in one of the chairs that's in front of my desk.

"Do you plan on staying here all night working… on your birthday?" She asks and I nod still working. I hear her sigh and she reaches over taking the papers from me and I look up at her annoyed. "Let's go out tonight. You've been working too hard. It's your birthday and you need to have fun." Val looks at me with hopeful eyes. My character starts to have an inner battle with herself. When the movie comes out she will be having mini flash backs of what happened on there pervious date.

"Fine." I finally agree and Val smiles.

"We could go to your place and you can change." I frown at this a look at the cream Armani suit I'm wearing.

"What about you?" I ask as I gather all of my things.

"I always bring spare clothes for after work. Just in case something comes up." She explains and I just nod grabbing my purse. We both head to the door I turn the lights off before walking out.

"Cut!" Jason calls out. "Print that. Excellent ladies lets set up for the night club scene." We head out the office set, going to our dressing rooms.

We don't talk as we do our wardrobe changes. We barely talk while in make-up. Its starting to get awkward. As we head to the Night club set for blocking, she stops me. "Is this okay with you Tori?"

"I have to admit it is a little strange… but it isn't as if we're actually doing it… right?"

"No… I guess not, you ready?" I nod and we get to the set.

**ACTION**

Val and I head to the club. Val pays our way in grabbing my hand leading towards a table in the back where it isn't to loud. Val leans over close into my ear.

"What'll you have?" she says in my ear.

"Surprise me." I whisper right back in her ear. She nods pulling away giving me a friendly smile that I return. She stands up walking away with a sway in her hips. I tear my eyes away from her backside looking into the crowd.

A few minutes later she comes back with two drinks in her hand looking like two martinis. She sits next to me handing me the martini. I take a sip and it's an apple martini. I nod a thank you at her and she waves her hand shaking her letting me know it was no problem.

"So how old are you?" Val asked and I laugh a little shaken my head.

"You and I both know you don't ask a woman that."

"We're both women so it doesn't count." She makes a good point.

"25." She nods impressed taking a sip of her drink. We talk for a little bit getting more drinks over time and I really start to feel it the alcohol.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked me and I nod. She stands up grabbing my hand leading me to the dance floor. I start to dance with Val pressed against my back. I lean my head back on her shoulder as her arm wraps around my waist and we sway to the music. After a little while of dancing in this position she turns me around pulling me fully against her. We look into each other's eyes as we lean in close. Can you say déjà vu?

Our lips meet in a slow passionate kiss that quickly leads to a fast hard one. Her tongue forces its way into my mouth, my hands tangle in her black mane as her hands slide off my waist going to my ass squeezing. I moan loudly against her before we both pull away breathing heavily looking into each other's eyes making a silent agreement to leave. I grab her hand and head to the exit. We cut and head to the alley set.

The action begins as we stumble out of the club Val grabs me turning us so that my back is against the club's wall. She pushes herself against me grabbing my hand entwining our fingers as she leans in kissing me.

We start to hear catcalls and cheering. We both smile as she pulls away tugging at my bottom lip before letting it go smirking at me. She pulls away keeping one of our hands entwined as she waves over a cab. She opens the door for me, I get inside, and she follows. She tells the cab driver her address and he just nods before he starts to drive.

As they set up the car for the inner shots Jade and I stand together to the side of the set.

I cross my arms rubbing my arms with my hands biting my lip has I frown at little waiting for them. Another step closer to doing the big scene that I dread so much. And from the look on Jade face she looks like she doesn't want to do it either, but its not like we have a choice. She looks over at me and I give her a small smile nervous awarked smile and she gives one back. Yeah we're Soooo ready.

When we resume filming again, we sit inside the cab. The whole ride we can't keep our hands off each other. Val pays the driver before we get out and head up to her apartment. "cut! This is great guys, don't want to loose momentum, go straight to the hallway set just outside of Val's apartment, we will film that seamlessly." Jason says and my heart starts thumping. This is it. The scene that has been haunting me since I got the script.

As Jade and I head into the hallway of the apartment you can feel the nervousness radiating off of us. I look over at Jade and she looks back mouthing the words 'don't worry.' What does that mean? I know what it means but what does it mean?

**Action!**

Val slams me against her door kissing me hard as she fights to get her key in the hole. I wrap my arms around her keeping her body against mine. She finally gets the door unlocked and I walk into ther apartment backwards pulling her along. She kicks the door closed and turns us so that my back is against it again. She grabs my leg wrapping it around her waist as she entwines our fingers pinning my hands over my head as she starts to kiss my neck. I moan louder closing my eyes as she starts to grind against me and bites my neck. I gasp loudly jerking against her. She smiles licking the wounded area. She makes her way back to my lips walking backwards heading to the bedroom. As we make our way there clothes shirts to disappear. We cut, and now the make up people are swarming us, making sure our skin's glow, and our pasties don't show up on camera.

Jade is standing at the other end of the room, as she adjusts the tiny covering. I bite my lip has I look over her body. Jade is really sexy. She is a true sex symbol. Looking at her right now makes me want to very dirty things to her when were alone.

"Alright, Places!" Jason shouts, and I stand between Jade and the door. She smiles at me and leans forward to kiss me. "Mark? And… action." We make it to the bedroom and I really start to get nervous. Val lays me on the bed climbing on top. I feel myself start to shiver a little out of pure nervousness. It's Tori now. I'm not in character anymore.

Val lays fully on top of me pushing her half naked body against mine. I wrap my legs and arms around her as we kiss. She quickly starts to grind against me tangling her hands in my hair as she goes to my neck sucking hard biting. I moan louder my nerves getting worse. We kiss again hard and fast as one of hands slide out of my hair cupping my right boob. I moan arching into her hand as we continue to kiss. I tangle my hands in her hair pulling. She moans against me grinding harder and faster.

She starts to kiss down my body and I breathing picks up. With each kiss she plants as she goes down south I start to panic. I look down watching as she kisses across my panty line. Her hands caress my boobs running them down my quivering stomach making there way back to my underwear hooking her fingers inside them. Being careful to avoid the pastie. Right before she pulls them down she looks up at me and I see Jade. Not Valerie. I see my loving girlfriend asking if I'm sure.

I just lay back closing my eyes. I don't know what I'm doing. I just want this to hurry up and be over with.

"Wait." Jade?

"CUT!" I hear Jason yell. "Jade what the hell?!" He sounds angry. I open my eyes sitting up on my elbows looking at Jade confused. She looks up at me giving me a genuine smile before climbing off the bed grabbing the black robe from the costume person. She comes to me handing me a pink one.

"Come here." She grabs Jason leading him into the bathroom that's connected to bedroom. I stand up putting the robe on. Naomi comes over to me giving me a small smile.

"Hey you okay?" She asks handing me a bottle of water. I nod a little opening it taking a big gulp feeling myself calming down. She grabs my hand leading me out of the room into the kitchen of the apartment. We rented out an apartment for this scene. I lean against the counter sighing.

"I'm so nervous. In there was about to find out what it would be like with Jade and I don't want to remember it like that." She nods with a understanding look on her face.

"I wouldn't want mine and Eliza's to be like that either."

"I know I just can't make him wait till I'm ready then shoot the scene. I mean it would be unprofessional." I take a deep breath before talking again. "I'm ready. I really am but I want to remember a more special time with Jade… all this is bound to do is frustrate me to no end." I say gesturing back to the bedroom with the cameras.

Before Naomi could respond Jade and Jason walk into the room. Jade comes to me wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me into a loving embrace. I wrap my arms around her neck burying my face in her shoulder.

"Jade and I talked," He starts off. I take my head out her shoulder but we don't pull apart. "And I understand but you do know I just can't-

"Yeah I know." I cut him off nodding what he was about to say. I lean back into Jade whispering. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" She ask looking in my eyes her blue ones asking if I'm sure again and I just nod.

"Jason give us a few days." Jade says and Jason nods.

"Okay. That's it for today everyone! Wrap it up!" Jason calls out and everyone starts to pack up. Naomi and Jason give us friendly smiles before walking. "you owe me sis… This apartment isn't cheap." He mumbles as he walks away. Jade and I look back at each other smiling.

"It's more then just sex to me." I say and Jade pushes her lips to mine kissing me softly.

"Me Too. I love you Tori." That was the very first time Jade as said she loved me. And I can't help the big stupid smile that makes its way onto my face.

"I love you too Jade."


	14. I Love You

I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

I'm so so so so Sorry for being away for so long. School has been wearing me out. Well here you go.

Enjoy!

Jade and I walk out of the apartment and set out to our cars our hands joined together. Her pale thumb caressing the back of my hand as we continue to walk.

"I'll see you later. Make sure you watch the 'Mack Murphy'" show tonight." She smiles at me pulling my hand up to her lips kissing it before she kisses me passionately. I keep our hands intwined has I wrap my another arm around her neck pulling closer to me. She snakes her tongue inside my mouth and I moan softly has she starts to massage her tongue with mine. We slowly pull apart breathlessly leaning our foreheads against each other.

"I will most definitely watch." I tell her with a goofy smile and she chuckles smiling back pecking my lips.

"Be safe. Love you." She pulls away opening my door for me.

"You be safe too and I love you too." I tell her as I get inside. She closes the door for me and I buckle up starting up the car. I look out the window at Jade and she smiles waving. I wave back before I pull out heading home.

LINE BREAK

Later that night I just got finish watching Jade and the 'Mack Murphy Show' and she is a pro at interviews. She dodged every thing he tried to throw at her. People are still on Jade and I kissing but they still can't catch us. We've been in a relationship for Three months and they still don't have anything on us and I want to keep it that way.

My cell phone rings and I grab it off the coffee table and I see Jade's picture pop up. She has the biggest smile on her face and I love it.

"Hey you were great tonight." I tell her smiling once I pick up.

"Thank you and this guy really needs to work on his interrogation skills. He isn't good enough to break Jade West." She says cockily and I laugh a little smiling.

"He sure isn't. Are you coming over?" I ask biting my lip has I flick through the channels hoping she is.

"Do you want me to?" I can hear her car door close in the background.

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming over. See you in 20."

"Okay see you." I hang up and sit my cell back on the coffee table. I lean back trying to focus on the TV but I fail. My mind is all on Jade. No body has ever occupied my thoughts like this. Only thing that has ever occupied my mind like this was work. But now Jade is all I can think about. Her beautiful blue eyes, her amazing smile, her jet-black long luscious hair, her perfect body, her soft smooth pale skin, her kissable pink lips, her seductive yet causal also classy when she needs to be lean to her.

Just everything about her makes my stomach feel like a tornado just rushed through it, when I'm around her my heart just feels like… I don't know my heart just goes nuts around her.

I feel a goofy smile start to form on my lips as I think about Jade. Never in a million trillion years did I think that I would be feeling this way. She genuinely makes me happy. I laugh out loud at the thought.

"Damn Tori you got it bad." I think out loud laughing again.

"Yes you do." My head snaps towards the door to a smirking Jade. Did I seriously think about Jade for a whole 20 minutes? Damn I do have it bad. I laugh blushing a little looking down at my lap playing with my fingers and Jade laughs coming over sitting next to me. "If it makes you feel better I through about you the whole way here." I look over at her and she's smiling that amazing smile on those kissable lips.

I lean over kissing her and she instantly kisses back. I cup her cheek and she wraps an arm around my waist pulling me closer. I climb in her lap straddling her and she wraps both her arms around me and I tangle my hands in her hair sliding my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues start to dance as her hands slide under my shirt onto my skin rubbing softly.

We pull apart but Jade's lips continue to kiss softly across my cheek down my jaw to my neck. She holds me slightly tighter as she starts to suck on my neck. I moan softly biting my lip closing my eyes enjoying the feeling of Jade's hands running up and down my back. I pull away for a second taking my shirt off tossing it somewhere in the living room hearing it land with a soft thud.

I look back at Jade and she looks back her eyes asking a question we both know and I nod. She pulls me back to her kissing me passionately. I'm so lost in the kiss I didn't notice Jade standing up slowly with me in her arms. Wow she's strong. I wrap my legs around her has we kiss and she carries me to the back.

We make it to the bedroom and Jade lays me down gently with her on top. She rests on her forearms looking down at me with her now dark blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asks in a soft tone caressing my cheek with her thumb.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." I tell her meaning every word. She gives me a small smile before leaning down kissing me passionately. I kiss back with just as much passion. As we continue to kiss I tug at Jade's shirt. She pulls away for a second taking her shirt off and right away my eyes roam the body of a goddess. I reach up running my hands on the soft skin. My hand runs across her belly button ring all the way up to her breast that I don't touch just yet.

I look back at Jades face and she's smiling at me grabbing my hands locking our fingers and she lay back against me our lips connecting again but only for a split second. She starts to trail soft kisses down to my neck sucking softly. I moan silently turning my head giving her better access. She continues to suck licking the spot softly before she keeps giving me soft kisses down my neck to my collarbone, down the valley of my breast, and to my stomach all the way to my belly button. She kisses around my belly button before dragging her tongue around it and I get shivers.

I look down at her and she's smirking against me as she continues down the short distances to the top of sweat pants kissing across it hooking her fingers inside them slowly pulling them down. I lift up so she can get them off. Once she gets them off she slides off the bed dropping the black sweat pants on the floor and she starts to undo her jeans. I sit up on my elbows watching her.

I watch as the jeans disappear and I see a half naked Jade in front of me. _She's so beautiful._ I get up on my knees and Jade crawls to me on hers. We crawl to each other. Once we're face to face we kiss. As we kiss we move closer so that we are sitting up on our knees and we are body to body. Our arms instantly wrap around each other. I feel her hands roam my back going to my sides caressing them softly. I run my hands up her back feeling her bra strap and I start to mess with it.

"Take it off." Jade says against my lips in a lustful tone. Her voice just turned me on even more. I unhook her bra sliding the straps off her shoulders down her arms. She pulls away so she can get the bra off and I stare at her breast. I know I've seen her breast before but this time is just different for some reason. I feel jade grab my hands gently placing them on her breast and my heart slams against my chest. I don't know why this is such an excitement for me. I've touched Jade's boobs before… I don't know I guess because this is our first time I feel this way.

I continue to stare at Jade's breast failing notice her taking off my bra. I feel her hands cup my breast starting to caress them. I moan doing the same to hers leaning in kissing her. In sync we move our hands from each other's breast to our backs making our fronts touch. A soft moan comes from the pale beauty as I start to suck on her neck. A small smile grace my lips knowing that I made that sound come from Jade.

She pulls away pushing my back gently. She sits in between my legs her eyes all over my body as she bites her lip. She reaches out running her hands down my chest, stomach, and to my panty line running her fingers across the top. I shiver a little at the feeling. I whimper a little and she gets the picture hooking her fingers into my underwear pulling them down slowly. I shiver in anticipation.

Once she gets them off she leans down kissing up from my ankles to the inside of my thighs. She looks up at me from in between my legs her hair falling onto my thighs tickling them a little. I open my legs wider and Jade hooks her arms around my thighs leaning down kissing the insides of my thighs again this time she plants more kisses closer to my center.

"Jade please." I beg softly. She pulls me closer to her opening my legs a little wider. She unhooks one of her arms from around one of my thighs parting my lower lips and she just stares for a minute before she takes a nice long lick up my slit causing me let out a throaty moan laying back closing my eyes tightly. She does it again and again starting to pick up the pace. I'm a complete mess. Jade's name continues to fall from my lips. My hands I tangled in her hair gripping it tightly as I arch off the bed curling my toes.

"Jade, oh my goodness." I cry out starting to feel a familiar but not so familiar pressure building up into the pit of my stomach. I've felt like this before but it's so intense this time around. The feeling inside me just intensified when Jade slides two fingers inside me. I cry out loudly in pleasure as I start to receive nice hard thrust from Jade's fingers. I feel her thumb start to rub my clit as she continues to finger me coming up my body placing kisses on my quivering stomach, going up it to my chest up, my neck and to my lips her fingers still going.

"Look at me." My eyes open and they meet dark blue ones and I fall over the edge. My eyes close back tightly my hands grabbing onto Jade's shoulders then going to her back. My nails digging into her feeling my stomach muscles clench tightly as my thighs start shaking violently.

"_Jade!_" I cry her name out loudly cumming hard on her fingers. Her fingers keep pumping in and out slowly as she helps me ride it out. I feel my body tingling feeling as Jade places soft kissing on my neck going to my ear sucking on my lobe softly I shiver starting to relax under my lover feeling myself come down.

I declaw myself from Jade's back, my stomach muscles aching softly, my legs wrap themselves around Jade's waist resting comfortably, I finally open my eyes looking up at Jade whose smiling down at me. I give her a smile that has satisfied and pleasure written all over it. Jade chuckles leaning down kissing me passionately.

"I love you Tori."

"I love you too Jade." For the rest of the night Jade and I make real passionate love.


	15. If We Were A Movie

If We Were A Movie

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

This is it. I'm sorry if it seems rushed. Well I hope you all enjoyed it.

Months later

Jade and I pull up to the movie theater for the premere of our movie. We get out the limo lights flash in our face. Jade and I smile as we take pictures for the paps. We walk on the red carpet going inside. The usher leads us inside to our seats right in the front. I hold Jade's hand smiling as I look over at her.

"Excited?" I ask her and she nods smiling.

"Very. It kind of seems fake." She says and I frown confused.

"What seems fake?"

"Us. Us being together. We use to be enemies now we're lovers." I nod thinking about Jade and I during high school and now.

"Yea it is kind of surreal." I smile leaning over kissing her. There isn't anyone in the theater yet really, so they cant see us. We kiss for a minute then we pull apart smiling. Just talking till the theater was full and the movie starts. I look to my right and Eliza is next to me with Naomi next to her and I smile looking towards Jade seeing all of our friends from high school supporting us. Yea this feels so fake.

LINE BREAK

Years Later

"Mommy!" my five-year-old daughter screams in delight as she runs and jumps in my arms as I come through the airport. I drop my bags and pick her up holding her close. I look over at Jade as she smiles at me walking over to me. "I missed you so much mommy." Gabrielle says in my hair. I smile kissing her head.

"I missed you too." I've been gone for 7 months for a movie all the way in Paris. I put Gabby down as Jade makes it to us she wraps her arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her passionately as we hold each other.

"I missed you too." Jade says against my lips and I smile still hugging her as I look at the wedding ring on my finger. Jade and I been married for Five years . After the movie we continued to date and our relationship as gotten stronger. Of course we have our arguments but what's a Tori and Jade relationship without it. Well a year later Jade purposed. When the world found out they were shocked because for so long we kept saying 'no were not together.' Or 'No where just friends.' So yea our acting really came in handy. Anyway we got married and a few months later we had Gabrielle Alexis West. Sperm donor.

Good thing Jade genes are strong because Gabby looks nothing like the donor. Not saying the donor is ugly I'm just saying. Yes Jade had Gabby because around the time I was working on a short film and I couldn't be pregnant.

Jade and I pull apart and I pick Gabby up as Jade gets my bags. I smile as I look at my wife and daughter.

If we were a movie. We'd be the best damn movie.

Review please.


End file.
